A Never Ending Dream::
by Kambrin Potter
Summary: El primer fic que escribi.... que pasaría si te enamoraras de tu peor enemigo de una manera extraña en cuestión de días, si descubrieras que la realidad que estas viviendo no era más que una tormentosa fantasía...despues de la batalla final SIN SPOILER DH
1. Chapter 1 EL Sueño

**.::.A Never Ending Dream.::.**

****

**Capítulo1 El Sueño.**

Ella se despertó sobresaltada en su cama de Grimmauld Place, donde vivía desde la muerte de sus padres, sabía donde se encontraba, sabía que estaba a salvo, pero su sueño había sido tan real.

Miles de preguntas se formaban en la mente de la chica¿Quién era aquel misterioso chico que desde hace tiempo aparecía en sus sueños¿Por qué siempre era exactamente el mismo sueño¿Por qué siempre que despertaba olvidaba los detalles?... No tenía ninguna respuesta, pero esta vez algo rondaba por su mente, esa mirada era el único recuerdo de aquel sueño que se sentía tan real e irreal a la vez, esos ojos penetrantes de mirada algo fría, sabía que los había visto antes pero dónde, dónde…

-Hermione- una voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Sí, que pasa Harry?- preguntó la chica a su mejor amigo, un ojiverde de cabello negro.

-Nada, es sólo que llevo llamándote como 10 minutos y no contestabas, si no te das prisa llegaremos tarde!- respondió el muchacho.

-Enseguida estoy lista sólo dame un par de minutos- dijo la castaña.

-Está bien- dijo Harry pensando en que serían para su amiga "un par de minutos".

Ambos se dirigían al Ministerio de Magia, pues estudiaban para aurores ya que habían salido de Hogwarts el año anterior y, a pesar de que Voldemort había sido derrotado, aún quedaban Mortífagos por capturar, como los que habían asesinado a los padres de su amiga, que aunque no eran muchos, seguían representando una amenaza para el mundo mágico.

-Ya estoy lista- dijo Hermione bajando por la escalera y saltando los últimos escalones para reunirse con su amigo.

La chica llevaba una simple túnica color vino que contrastaba con lo blanco de su piel lo cual la hacía ver realmente bien, llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola de caballo con algunos mechones rebeldes y un maquillaje muy suave en tonos rosas lo que la hacía ver muy inocente, Harry simplemente llevaba una túnica color verde botella que combinaba con el color de sus ojos y dado lo complicado que era aplacar su cabello, se había resignado al hecho de que era imposible de peinar ya que no se notaba la diferencia.

-Vamos Harry o llegaremos tarde- lo apremió la chica tomándolo por el brazo y guiándolo a la salida.

Una vez en la pequeña plazuela se aseguraron de que nadie los veía, lo cual era poco probable a esas horas de la mañana y una vez seguros giraron sobre sí mismos y se desaparecieron.

Unos segundos más tarde se encontraban en el Ministerio de Magia, algo concurrido para ser tan temprano, a decir verdad la única razón por la que se encontraban ahí a esa hora era porque tendrían un examen para entrar al colegio de aurores y no querían llegar tarde.

Harry y Hermione iban caminando por el vestíbulo enormemente iluminado por candelabros dorados, cuando un grito a sus espaldas los hizo voltear.

-ESPERENME!-

-Ron!- gritó la castaña corriendo para abrazar a su amigo, cuyas orejas se tornaron del mismo color se su cabello ante el contacto con su amiga.

Ambos corrieron para alcanzar a Harry que se encontraba unos pocos metros por delante de ellos. Ron lo alcanzó antes que Hermione, pero ésta antes de llegar se paró en seco y se dio la vuelta, ahí se encontraban Blaise Zabinni y Draco Malfoy, los únicos dos Slytherins que se volvieron en contra del Señor Tenebroso y ahora estudiaban con ellos para ser aurores.

Entonces la mirada de Hermione se quedó fija en el vacío, comenzaba a recordar un chico en un ambiente neblinoso y gris, no se veía más que su silueta algo desdibujada pero ella estaba segura de que se trataba de un chico, de repente se volteaba a mirarla y se acercaba lentamente y su mirada, ESA mirada, se cruzaba con la de Hermione.

-Esos ojos...- decía par sí, pero antes de poder recordar donde los había visto su amigo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Herms. Te encuentras bien?- dijo Harry.

-Sí, por qué?- respondió la castaña rápidamente.

-Porque te has quedado con la mirada perdida en dirección a Malfoy y Zabinni- dijo Ron.

-Ah! No, no es nada sólo me quedé pensando en el examen de hoy- mintió la chica aunque ninguno de sus amigos pareció darse cuenta ya que sabían que se tomaba demasiado enserio eso de lo exámenes.

Los tres amigos se encaminaron a los ascensores y para su mala suerte Blaise y Draco también así que tuvieron que tomar el mismo elevador.

A pesar de que todos habían aceptado que estaban del mismo lado, los ex-Gryffindors y los ex-Slytherins no lograban superar sus diferencias, en otras palabras seguían sin soportarse así que habían optado por no dirigirse la palabra más que cuando era estrictamente necesario, así que se fueron todo el trayecto en silencio hasta llegar al departamento de aurores. Al llegar no les sorprendió encontrarse con Ernie McMillan, que acostumbraba llegar como una hora antes cuando se trataba de exámenes.

-Buenos días, como se encuentran?- dijo Ernie con su muy característica educación al hablar, la cual le molestaba un poco a Ron desde que estaban en la escuela pero aún así , "todos", eso sólo incluía a Harry, Ron, Hermione y sorprendentemente a Zabinni, respondieron con un "Hola, bien y tú?".

-Muy bien- contestó éste- gracias- y dicho esto se dirigió hacia un mago bajito de cabello entrecano –gran amigo de la familia- dijo para toda explicación y los demás no sintieron ganas de seguir preguntando.

Unos minutos después se abrió una puerta y de le dijo que pasaran, todos estaban extremadamente nerviosos, era su primer examen en la escuela de aurores y no sabían que era lo que tendrían que hacer.

De uno en uno entraron a la habitación, estaba muy oscura y cuando se cerró la puerta se desvaneció la única fuente de luz que les indicaba el camino por lo que se detuvieron. De repente se encendieron una luces blancas y se encontraron en algo parecido a un aula de clase, la habitación tenía paredes lisas con carteles y fotografías de Mortífagos que seguían sueltos, al frente se encontraba un escritorio de madera oscura y alineadas frente a éste había 3 mesas, cada una para 2 personas, ya que en el curso de aurores nada más se encontraban ellos como nuevos estudiantes.

-Buenos días- dijo una bruja alta de cabello negro, largo, muy lacio hasta la cintura, bastante delgada y con expresión severa, llevaba el uniforme de los aurores de Ministerio.

-Buenos días- respondieron todos

-Como verán en este día se sentaran en parejas, las cuales no sólo serán sus compañeros durante el examen práctico de hoy sino también durante toda su estancia en el Colegio de Aurores-

Todas las miradas parecían desconcertadas por lo que la bruja continuó.

-Ya me tomé la libertad de formar la parejas las cuales diré ahora en voz alta-

-[Ya las formó- pensó Ron –[pero y si me toca con…- pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos ya que la bruja comenzó a decir en voz alta.

-McMillan, Ernie con Weasley, Ronald- eso tranquilizó a Ron que se fue a sentar junto a Ernie en la banca del frente.

Potter, Harry con Zabinni, Blaise- dijo al tiempo que éstos iban a regañadientes a sentarse en la banca que estaba detrás de la de Ron y Ernie.

-Lo cual nos deja a la señorita Granger con el Señor Malfoy en le banca del fondo-

-QUE?!?!?!?- saltaron los dos chicos sin podes contenerse pero con una mirada severa la profesora se callaron y se fueron a sentar a la mesa del fondo sintiéndose completamente miserables.

-Los exámenes teóricos no existen en la Escuela de Aurores, así que solamente se realizaran los exámenes prácticos- dicho esto se volteó hacia una pequeña pizarra que había aparecido de la nada y con un movimiento de varita aparecieron las instrucciones escritas- Esto es lo que tienen que hacer- dijo y se sentó en su escritorio.

Varias horas más tarde había acabado el examen y los alumnos se disponían a salir pero la profesora les pidió unos segundos más de su tiempo, así que todos volvieron a ocupar sus lugares.

-Ya que es obvio que todos aprobaron el examen…- esto hizo sonreír a más de uno- a partir de mañana se mudaran a las instalaciones de Colegio de Aurores no muy lejos de aquí, así que empaquen sus cosas y nos veremos aquí a las 7:00 a.m. no lleguen tarde, ahora pueden irse todos excepto el señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger- e hizo un ademán con la mano para que los demás salieran por la puerta.

Una vez que hubieron salido todos cerró la puerta y le pidió a los dos que quedaban que se acercaran a su escritorio.

-Parece que tenemos un grave problema de convivencia aquí- dijo mirándolos a los ojos –por lo cual, aunque no sea lo normal, ustedes dos compartirán habitación durante su estancia en el Colegio de Aurores, espero que así puedan resolver sus diferentas lo más pronto posible- y dicho esto les indicó que salieran por la puerta.

Una vez afuera ambos se dirigieron al vestíbulo, una vez en el ascensor Draco le habló a Hermione pero no con su característico tono de superioridad sino que le hablo casi como a una amiga.

-Mira Granger! Si planeamos sobrevivir en la escuela los siguientes años tendremos que aprender a soportarnos, estás de acuerdo?-

-Sí- dijo la castaña sin mirarlo.

-Entonces hay que intentar llevarnos bien si vamos a vivir juntos, así que por lo menos ten la cortesía de mirarme, agradece que YO estoy haciendo esto…- pero antes de que el rubio pudiera terminar una voz de mujer dijo "VESTIBULO" y al momento que se abrieron las puertas del ascensor la chica salió corriendo y se desapareció dejando al rubio completamente desorientado y con la palabra en la boca.

///////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

bien este es el primer fic que escribí y la verdad es que se pone bastante bien me gusta mucho es de los que he escrito y más me gustan jeje.

porfis dejen reviews y no sean muy duros este primer capi lo escribi hace tiempo es pero que les guste de verdad y porfis opriman el botoncisto que dice GO aya abajo...lo ven...a que si?...bien pues ahora...hagan CLIC

(bueno pues ya es tarde y no puedo hacer la nota muy larga así que)

besos

les quiere mucho!!!!!!

Kambrin Potter (_**cassiddymalfoy**_) KaThY!!! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Secerusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Legion de las Lupinas

(y alguna que otra más jeje u)


	2. Chapter 2 El Colegio de Aurores

**Capítulo2 El Colegio de Aurores.**

Hemione llegó a Grimmauld Place e inmediatamente subió a su habitación y le hizo un hechizo para que nadie entrara y otro para que nadie la escuchara, una vez que acabó se puso a gritar como no lo había hecho nunca, gritó hasta quedarse afónica. No salió de su cuarto para comer o beber algo en todo el día y de repente se quedó dormida.

No podía ver nada a través de esa neblina gris a excepción de la desdibujada figura de un muchacho el cual se volteaba a mirarla y se acercaba poco a poco hacia ella , lo único que se alcanza a distinguir era su penetrante mirada, justo cuando estaba segura de que por fin sabría de quién se trataba, cayó de la cama y despertó con ESA mirada clavada en su mente, entonces vio la hora que marcaba su reloj de pulsera que se encontraba en la mesilla de noche, eran las 5 de la mañana y sus cosas seguían por toda la habitación después de su enojo de ayer, así que rápidamente comenzó a levantar todo y lo guardó en su viejo baúl de la escuela, después de varios "REPARO" y "ACCIO" logró juntar todas sus pertenencias y ropa tanto de bruja como muggle y meterla en el baúl, pero para cuando logro hacer su maleta y revisar que no quedara nada importante en su habitación, dejando afuera la ropa que usaría ese día claro, ya eran la 6:15 de la mañana por lo que decidió meterse a bañar.

Cuando iba saliendo del cuarto de baño, se encontró a Harry en pijama plantado en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación con una toalla en la mano, la castaña tomó sus cosas cuidando que la toalla no se le moviera ni un centímetro, se acercó a su amigo, le besó la mejilla como gesto de "Buenos días" y se metió a su cuarto.

Media hora después ambos se encontraban ya bajando las escaleras. Harry llevaba unos jeans y una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados en la parte de arriba, su baúl, que también era el que llevaba a la escuela, iba levitando enfrente de él y llevaba su capa de viaje en la mano. Hermione estaba sentada sobre su baúl, llevaba una falda negra que le llegaba bastante más arriba de las rodillas, zapatos negros, que a diferencia de los de su amigo no eran deportivos, una blusa negra sin mangas de estilo strapless, un suéter blanco que le llegaba hasta media espalda y el cabello castaño iba cayendo sobre sus hombros en pequeños caireles perfectamente moldeados. Al ver etrar a Harry la chica se levantó, tomó su capa de viaja del pequeño perchero que estaba junto a la puerta, hizo levitar su baúl al igual que el chico y se dirigió a la salida seguida por su amigo.

Una vez más se aparecieron en el Ministerio junto con sus cosas, sólo que en lugar de dirigirse a los elevadores esperaron en el vestíbulo. Harry estaba recargado contra la pared con su equipaje a los pies y su capa en los hombros mientras que Hermione a penas y se podía mantener en pie, ya que no había tenido una buena noche, por lo cual estaba sentada junto a sus cosas.

El lugar se hallaba vacío excepto por los dos amigos, un guardia de seguridad y un pelirrojo que acababa de aparecer.

-Roooooooooooon- dijo Hermione en un bostezo mientras su amigo se acercaba, pero antes de que llegara se apareció alguien más.

-Ernie- dijo Ron esperando a que lo alcanzara, una vez juntos se encaminaron hacia Harry y Hermione.

Al parecer los cuatro se encontraban muy cansados pero ninguno tanto como la castaña que parecía caerse dormida.

Cinco minutos antes de que dieran la 7:00 a.m. aparecieron dos figuras no muy lejos de donde estaban.

Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabinni, a diferencia de los demás, no se veían cansados, sino al contrario llenos de energía.

Unos instantes después llegó la profesora Malinore, la misma que le aplicó el examen, apareció donde ya se encontraban reunidos los seis chicos y les tendió una botella de Whisky de fuego vacía y algo sucia.

-Ahora chicos tómenla, supongo que nos veremos pronto, sus clases oficiales comienzan el lunes por lo que tienen hoy y mañana para instalarse entendido, no lleguen tarde a las 9:00 a.m. empieza su primer clase

Todos tocaron la botella y unos segundos después, justo cuando dieron las 7 a.m. en punto, desaparecieron en un torbellino de colores y sonidos con esa conocida sensación de que alguien te tira por el ombligo con un gancho.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta se encontraban frente a una reja de lo que a Hermione le parecía un internado muggle, excepto por las distintas pistas de obstáculos que se encontraban alrededor.

Supusieron que sería la Escuela de Aurores, por la que tomaron sus pertenencias y atravesaron la reja, una vez dentro tuviero que correr ya que comenzó a llover y no querían mojarse, en cuanto se encontraron dentro de edificio notaron que era mucho más grande de lo que se veía por afuera.

-Veo que ya llegaron- dijo una voz detrás de ellos, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dieron vuelta inmediatamente ya que reconocieron la voz al instante.

-Tonks!- gritaron los tres.

-Me alegro de verlos chicos- dijo –ahora Harry, Ron, Ernie McMillan y Blaise Zabinni síganme, los llevaré a sus habitaciones que se encuentran en el ala oeste junto con las de los demás estudiantes- dijo Tonks –ustedes esperen aquí Kngsley vendrá por ustedes en un momento ya que como son dos necesitarán de una habitación más grande y la única habitación doble se encuentra en el ala este del lado completamente opuesto a las de los demás estudiantes.

Al momento en que los demás se perdían de vista, Kingsley Shacklebolt, un auror alto de piel oscura apareció por una puerta y sin decir palabra hizo que lo siguieran hasta su habitación que se encontraba más lejos de lo que esperaban.

Una vez adentro comenzaron a desempacar, ambos terminaron rápido ya que ahora que eran mayores de edad podían usar magia.

Hermione escogió la cama de la ventana y en lo Draco salía a ver por el balcón ella se había quedado dormida con la misma ropa que traía puesta. El rubio se quedó varios minutos contemplando el panorama, al parecer su cuarto era el único que tenía vista al mar, para cuando entró, lo primero que vio fue a Hermione, que ya no tenía los zapatos puestos y la fald se le había subido por las piernas, su cabello estaba revuelto y su blusa dejaba ver un poco más de lo que debería, realmente su cara se veía tierna, el chico no podía creer que era la misma castaña que cuando se encontraba despierta, pero de repente la expresión de la chica cambió, era de ira, odio, temor y preocupación, inclusive una lagrima corría por la suave piel de su blanca mejilla, él no pudo evitarlo se sentó junto a ella y le puso su mano en la frente, de repente la chica comenzó a reaccionar, sin aviso alguno se despertó muy sobresaltada, era la primera vez que soñaba con la muerte de sus padres y sin poderlo evitar comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. El rubio no soportaba verla así, sin conocer la razón se acercó a ella y le acarició el cabello mientras la chica lo abrazaba y lloraba en su pecho, no entendía porque quería evitar que llorara no quería que la lastimaran o la dañaran en ninguna forma.

Pero que estaba pasando, él era Draco Malfoy no podía sentir nada por nadie a menos que fuera odio o rencor pero y si era verdad?, quería protegerla y evitarle el sufrimiento. Poco a poco la castaña comenzó a calmarse y volvía a quedarse dormida, pero antes de caer en un sueño profundo logró decir:

Gracias,…….Draco…………

El hecho de que la castaña dijera su nombre le hizo sentir algo que nuca había sentido pero que no sabía que era, o por lo menos no lo sabía aún.

Las horas pasaban y Hermione volvía a tener ese misterioso sueño, seguía en ese lugar con neblina blanca y rosa y de varias tonalidades y la silueta de aquel chico se acercaba sin apartar los ojos de ella y SU mirada que seguía tan presente…, no podía creerlo estaba a punto de saber de quién se trataba pero entonces too se comenzó a alejar, el chico ya no se veía por ningún lado, así que se sentó en el "piso" , abrazó sus piernas y comenzó a llorar.

-Sola, no, POR FAVOR,…..- esto no sólo se lo repetía en sus sueños sino que también llegaba a oídos de un rubio que se encontraba en la cama de al lado – No,……SOLA,…. Sola otra vez,……..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!.

Draco no lo soportó más, salió de su cama y abrazó a la chica mientras acariciaba su frente y le susurraba- No te preocupes, no estás sola, no te dejare, no permitiré que nada te dañe, siempre me tendrás a tu lado, siempre….

Mientras estas palabras resonaban en los oídos de la castaña, ambos se iban quedando dormidos. En la madrugada el rubio despertó sin saber por que y al mirar a su lado vio a una castaña acostada durmiendo plácidamente –parecía un ángel- según el chico, entonces se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido mientras ……………….la cuidaba?! No podía ser, él Draco Malfoy no se preocupa por nada ni por nadie, pero algo en esa chica lo hacía pensar diferente, hasta era capaz de sentir cuando ella estaba cerca.

Se levantó de la cama y sin darse cuenta, se quedaba perdido mientras mientras miraba a la castaña dormir, no tenía conciencia de lo que hacía, sólo se acercó y la besó en la frente antes de darse vuelta y dirigirse a su propia cama.

El rubio comenzó a desvestirse, se desabotonaba la camisa hasta quitársela por completo, se quitó los pantalones y tomó los del pijama que eran verde esmeralda, se los puso e inmediatamente se sentó en la cama, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido sobre su cama sin haberla destendido siquiera.

Unos minutos después de que el rubio se quedara dormido, la castaña despertó al escuchar un trueno, el cielo se iluminó y así lo hizo la habitación, la chica estaba asustada, siempre le había tenido miedo a las tormentas, recordaba cuando iba al cuarto de sus padres por que no podía dormir debido a la tormenta.

FLASH BACK

-Mamá- llegaba una Hermione de no más de unos cuatro años de edad a la habitación de sus padres,

-Que pasó cielo- respondía su madre.

-Es que tengo miedo- decía la pequeña con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ven aquí- dijo su madre extendiendo los brazos e invitando a la pepequeña a la cama, la cual no dudó en correr a refugiarse en los brazos de su madre.

Jane Granger abrazaba a su hija mientras le cantaba una canción.

RAINDROPS ON ROSES AND WHISKERS ON KITTENS.

BRIGHT COPPER KETTELS AND WARM WOOLEN MITTENS

BOWN PAPER PACKETS ARE TIDE UP WITH STRINGS

THESE ARE A FEW OF MY FAVOURITE THINGS

CREAM COLORED PONIES AND CRISP APPLE STRUDELS

DOORBELLS AND SLEIGHBELLS AND SHNITZEL WITH NOODELS

WILD GEESE THAT FLY WITH THE MOON ON THEIR WINGS

THESE ARE A FEW OF MY FAVOURITE THINGS

WHEN THE DOG BITES

WHEN THE BEE STINGS

WHEN I'M FEELING SAD

I SIMLY REMEMBER MY FAVOURITE THINGS

AND THEN I DON'T FEEL SO SAD.

…………………………………………………

Jane Granger se quedótarareando la canción mientras la pequeña Hermione dormía entre sus brazos abrazando a su madre.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sin saber bien lo que hacía Hermione comenzó a cantar la canción con la que su madre la calmaba y la arrullaba durante las tormentas, más no se daba cuenta de que el chico de la cama de al lado la escuchaba atentamente.

-THESE ARE….A FEW….OF……..MY…FA…….FAVOURI…..TE…….THINGS- Hermione decíaentre sollozos y no pudo evitar llorar en silencio sentada en su cama.

Mientras tanto un chico rubio intentaba recordar donde había escuchado la canción de la castaña, él sabía que la conocía pero dónde la había escuchado? Dónde…….dónde…..?

Mientras Hermione miraba por la ventana se dio cuenta de que seguía completamente vestida a excepción de los zapatos que yacían en el suelo, así que abrió un cajón y se dispuso a sacar su pijama que era de color turquesa de dos piezas, un pantalón corto y una blusa de tirantes semitransparente, pero antes de comenzar a desvestirse se acercó a la cama de al lado para asegurarse de que su compañero seguía durmiendo, el rubio al notar que se acercaba cerró los ojos y fingió dormir.

La chica no podía creer que era el mismo Malfoy que conocía, así tal como estaba recostado en su cama con el torso desnudo, los ojos cerrados y unos mechones rebeldes de color rubio platinado cayendo sobre su blanco rostro, realmente se veía inofensivo y la castaña se atrevió a pensar que se veía tierno, entonces unas palabras vinieron a su mente "No te preocupes…….No estás sola……………..No te dejaré………..." Hermione no sabía de donde pero recordaba esas palabras y la hacían calmarse y sentir una paz interior que hacía tiempo no conocía "No permitiré que nada te dañe……..Siempre me tendrás a tu lado………..Siempre………Siempre….Siempre" Estas palabras seguían en oídos de la chica mientras veía el mar a través de la ventana. Las olas del mar la calmaban de un modo inimaginable así que se recostó en su cama y sin más se durmió.

/////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\'

hola!!!!!

espero que me dejen más reviews porfiiiiis que si no me siento mal porque si a nadie le gusta el fic...(espero que eso no pase)...pues como que es más dificil que llegue la inspirción!

porfis venga que lo es tan complicado mira ...ves el botoncito que dice GO! ahí a bajo...si ese...ahora...CLIC...que no toma ni un minuto!

tambipen den un vistazo por mis otros fics y dejen reviews por allá tengo:

°Salvada por ¿¡¿Snape?!? (Severus/Hermione)...la relación prohibida entre un profesor y una amlumna, mas si éste es el profesor más odiado jefe de la casa Slitherine y ella la alumna más destacada de la casa Gryffindor, la historia detrás de la historia en los libros de Harry Potter...empiezo muy fiel a la trama al principio pero después me alejo un poco de ella conforme avanza la historia, una de mis locas divagaciones quizá más que nada porque ella sólo tiene 12 años y él 32 son 20 años una gran barrera para el amor entre dos personas...más sorpresas de las que puedan imaginar.

°En contra del tiempo (Remus/HErmione)...cuando tu vida comienza a ser perfecta no es un viaje en el tiempo lo que más esperas, Hermione tiene una relación perfecta aunque sea con su profesor de DCAO y a pesar de que él le lleve 29 años, pero todas las acciones que realices en el pasado tienen consecuencias, no debes alterar el curso de la historia es la primera regla del viaje en el tiempo, porque todo lo que conoces podría cambiar incluso tu exitencia, soportarías la presión de conocer el futuro de cuantos te rodean sin decir una palabra a nadie, o tomarías el riesgo de intervenir?...

°.::.A Never Ending Dream.::. (Draco/Hermione)...ESTA JEJEJEJE

° ¿Que serías capaz de hacer por amor? (Cedric(Hermione)...El amor es la fuerza y la magia más poderosa que se conoce y se concerá capaz de romper todas y cada una de las barreras existentes ¿incluso la muerte?, después de la muerte de Cedric Diggory la persona más afectada no son ni sus padres, ni Harry Potter, ni sus amigos, ni mucho menos Cho Chang...es Hermione Granger, pero porque?

°IMPULSOS...proximamente no se lo pierdan One Shot a pnto de ser terminado...

°Seduciendo al enemigo...PROXIMAMENTE en proceso...esperálo

jajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajaja

bueno no olviden los review ya sean buenos o malos todo ayuda.

besos

los y las quiere

Kambrin Potter KaThY!!! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

(y algunas otras jeje u son muchas pero acéptenlo así me quieren y yo a ustedes)

GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Compañeros de cuarto

**Capítulo3 Compañeros de cuarto**

Los primero rayos de sol ya se filtraban por la ventana iluminando el dulce rostro de la castaña que comenzaba a despertarse en esa cálida mañana de domingo, pero que se negaba abrir los ojos.

-Vamos Hermione, despierta, verás que todo fue un sueño y sigues en tu cama de Grimmauld Place…- se decía la chica así misma –es obvio que tú y Draco……..- se paró en seco lo había llamado por su nombre? -Malfoy eso quise decir…..creo…. bueno el punto es que no tienen nada que ver- dicho esto se dignó a abrir los ojos.

Mientras la chica se desperezaba como un gato, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba él, dormido profundamente dejando ver su torso desnudo, por primera vez Hermione cayó en cuenta de lo atlético que era el rubio, así que siguió subiendo la vista, el cabello le caía por la cara y con el reflejo del sol realmente se veía ……………….Sexy? –No, Hermione que estas pensando?- entonces se dio cuenta de los bellos ojos que tenía el joven, no solo eran grises como ella pensaba, sino que tenían pequeños destellos y detalles en verde cerca de la pupila –Espera, como estás viendo sus ojos si él está……………dormido?-

-QUE? Disfrutando la vista Granger- dijo el rubio aún recostado a la castaña que se encontraba sentada en la cama de enfrente sin saber que decir.

-Yo…….eh………no…….yo sólo- pero algo la interrumpió, la puerta se había abierto de golpe y por ella entró Zabinni, así que la castaña aprovechó el momento para entrar al baño, realmente no sabía que decirle a Malfoy, la había atrapado in fraganti.

Zabinni no despegó la mirada de la chica hasta que ésta cerró la puerta del baño.

-Menuda suerte te a tocado, Draco- dijo Zabinni sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Por qué lo dices?- replicó el rubio.

-Vamos amigo, puede que seas algo lento pero no eres estúpido.

-A que te refieres?- dijo Draco presintiendo el rumbo que llevaba la conversación.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan ciego Draco.

-Ya dilo de una buena vez, me estás exasperando.

-Amigo, no m vas a decir que no has notado que Granger está buenísima?

-Zabinni acaso te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo!- saltó Malfoy a pesar de no poder negar lo que decía su mejor amigo, tenía que admitirlo Hermione estaba como decía su amigo "buenísima", pero él era Draco Malfoy y nunca podría sentir algo parecido al ….. Cariño? Por una Sang…-se cortó no podía llamarla así por qué?- …por una hija de Muggles como Hermione –Hermione ya la llamo por su nombre, pero que demonios me pasa?...

-Draco, regresa al mundo real!- pero al no recibir repuesta por parte del rubio se extraño –Draco…….DRACO……………DRACO!...- pero nada, su amigo no lo escuchaba –MALFOY!.

- Que sucede Blaise?- dijo este como saliendo de un trance.

-Te has quedado con la mirada perdida, dime que te pasa.

-Nada, será mejor que te vallas, me tengo que cambiar y tú debes ir a tu propia habitación- dijo el rubio que seguía con el pantalón del pijama parado frente al moreno.

-Si tú lo dices…- dijo Zabinni con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno y entonces completó –pero no dudes en decirle a Granger que está invitada a dar una vuelta por mi habitación…

-LÁRGATE- dijo Malfoy, pero Zabinni salió corriendo sin necesidad de que Draco se lo dijera.

----------MIENTRAS TANTO HERMIONE----------

-Pero qué me está pasando?- se decía a sí misma una y otra vez mientras se encontraba desnuda en la tina –No es posible que yo encuentre a ese cretino estúpido tan……. O si? Pero que demonios estoy diciendo Draco Malfoy NO es Sexy, es despreciable, no puedo sentir nada por él excepto odio e indiferencia, NO, seguro me puse nerviosa porque tenemos que compartir habitación, sí eso es todo, sólo no quiero estar a solas con ese pervertido nada más….

Una vez "aclarado" todo , tomó una toalla y se enrolló con ella al salir de la tina, la sujetó muy fuerte contra su cuerpo y limpió el vaho del espejo para luego ver su imagen reflejada en él, entonces tomó otra toalla y comenzó a secarse el cabello, echo esto lo dejó caer libremente sobre sus hombros y su cara, en cuanto estuvo completamente seca se dispuso a vestirse pero…..

-AH! Que tonta - dijo la chica a sí misma ya que no se encontraba nadie más en la habitación – me metí al baño tan rápido ara huir de Malfoy que he dejado mi ropa en el baúl – [Tranquila no es nada, sólo sales tomas la ropa y te cambias en el baño a no ser que él entre, entonces te cambias en la habitación pensó Hermione rápidamente así que tomó el pijama que se había quitado del suelo y se cubrió con la toalla, se dirigió a la puerta, giró la perilla y la abrió.

Casi se desmaya de la impresión, el rubio estaba en ropa interior mirando paralizado a la chica, ésta dejó caer su pijama al suelo e incluso se le resbaló la toalla de las manos, a pesar de que logró agarrarla rápidamente de nuevo, ya era demasiado tarde, se había llegado a ver mucho más de lo que le abría gustado, así que a ambos les comenzó a latir el corazón a mil por hora, "sin razón aparente" (N/A parece que ya no pueden ocultarlo jeje), y se pusieron más rojos que el cabello de Ron.

Hermione no se podía mover, no sabía si estaba roja por la vergüenza que el chico la hubiera visto en esa situación (con la toalla más debajo de lo que debería) o por haberlo visto a él en ropa interior, pero gracias a eso se había dado cuenta de que el rubio realmente tenía cuerpo de atleta, con el abdomen bien marcado y unos músculos que volverían loca a cualquiera, ni siquiera sus bien formadas piernas se quedaban atrás, era el chico de 18 años perfecto o eso creía Hermione.

Mientras tanto el rubio seguía completamente paralizado, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que hacer, pero no podía dejar de ver a la castaña y ni siquiera hacía un pequeño esfuerzo por cubrirse un poco.

Entonces una lechuza diminuta entró por la ventana haciendo reaccionar a la chica, que tomó su pijama del suelo y fue a ver que decía la nota que traía "Pig" la pequeña lechuza de su amigo Ron. Una vez liberada de la nota la mini-lechuza salió por la ventana ululandoa todo volumen por haber cumplido con su tarea. Entonces la castaña desenvolvió el pequeño pergamino y comenzó a leer:

Hermione:

Harry y yo nos quedaremos todo el día en dándole un poco de vida a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, están muy sin chiste no sabemos la tuya.

Supongo que nos veremos hasta en la noche o sino mañana en las clases.

Besos...

Harry y Ron

P.D. Esperamos que Malfoy no te haga la vida tan imposible, si necesitas algo solo avísanos si?

Hermione acabó de leer el pergamino y se dio vuelta, Draco ya se había metido carriendo al baño así que se quedo pensando en lo que había ocurrido, por qué no había podido moverse en cuanto vio a Malfoy? Qué le había sucedido?

----------MIENTRAS TANTO DRACO----------

Mientras tanto en el baño un rubio que se encontraba pegado a la puerta para que nadie entrara, se cuestionaba exactamente lo mismo que la chica, por qué no había podido reaccionar cuando miró a la castaña a los ojos? Qué había en esos ojos que lo desconectaba momentáneamente de la realidad? Mil y un preguntas se formaban a toda velocidad en la mente de ambos jóvenes, pero ninguno conocía las respuestas a sus dudas.

Sin más que hacer Draco observaba el baño de la habitación y se le hacía extrañamente parecido al baño de los prefectos en Hogwarts. Había una pileta no muy profunda al fondo, quizás no tan grande como la del baño de prefectos pero si suficientemente grande como para que cupieran cinco personas sin problemas y también tenía una gran cantidad de grifos de diferentes tamaños y formas, también había una regadera con una tina que aún tenía algo de agua en el fondo ya que Hermione se había duchado ahí no hace mucho, del otro lado se encontraba un espejo en el que Malfoy podía ver su rostro que seguía completamente rojo como un tomate, así que sin más decidió meterse a la regadera y darse un buen baño de agua fría para despejar su mente, por lo cual sin más se metió bajo el potente chorro de agua helada mientras intentaba sacar a cierta chica de ojos miel de sus pensamientos.

[Qué me está pasando?... era lo único que pensaba.

--------------------DMHG--------------------

La castaña trataba de escoger que se pondría, pero aquel rostro pálido enmarcado por mechones de color rubio platinado y bellos ojos grises seguía apareciendo frente a sus ojos con una auténtica sonrisa (la cual Hermione nuca le había visto) así que se decidió por ir a tomar un poco de aire y salió al balcón aún enrollada en su toalla, se detuvo en el borde sosteniéndose del barandal mientras el viento agitaba su cabello y un rayo de sol la iluminaba desde el cielo. En ese preciso instante Draco Malfoy se dio cuenta de que había cometido el mismo error que la castaña, su ropa se había quedado sobre la cama, así que cerró la llave del agua se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura y salió hacia la habitación en busca de su ropa, lo primero que vio fue a Hermione de espaldas mientras el cabello se lo levantaba el viento hacia el lado izquierdo y el sol la bañaba en luz. Fue tal la impresión que la toalla resbaló de su mano y cayó al piso pero no dudo en recuperarla inmediatamente, sin más tomó su ropa y entró corriendo l baño sin perder tiempo.

Hermione divagaba por su mente donde las imágenes de dos chicos aparecían constantemente, uno era aquel rubio platinado que por tantos años la había insultado, el otro era su mejor amigo, un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello negro al cual solamente podía amar en secreto.

Una vez despejada por las olas del mar y el viento, decidió vestirse rápidamente así que tomó unos jeans a la cadera un poco acampanados, una blusa roja de manga tres cuartos que dejaba visible si ombligo y unos zapatos deportivos rojos, en cuanto se puso todo se dirigió hacia el espejo y vio que su cabello era un desastre y recordó que el cepillo y las ligas para el cabello se habían quedado en el baño, así que respiró hondo, se acercó a la puerta y tocó.

Malfoy puedes darme mi cepillo?- pero nadie le respondió, sólo se escuchaba el ruido de la regadera –Malfoy puedo entrar por mi cepillo?- nuevamente no hubo respuesta así que abrió la puerta con cuidado y entró, ahí en el piso junto a la regadera estaban su cepillo y sus ligas para el cabello así que se acercó entonces Draco asomó la cabeza por detrás de la cortina de baño y la miró.

-Qué haces aquí Granger?- dijo con su voz fría pero sin mirarla a los ojos.

-Te dije varias veces que si me dabas mi cepillo pero no me respondiste- dijo la chica en tono claramente defensivo.

-Pues tómalo y vete- dijo el rubio aún sin ver a la castaña a los ojos porque sabía que si la veía se quedaría embobado otra vez.

Hermione se acercó, tomó el cepillo y las ligas para el cabello y ya se disponía a salir cuando el tuvo que detenía la cortina de baño se cayó la golpeó haciéndola caer dentro de la tina con Draco que sólo atino a cubrirse apresuradamente con una toalla.

-Estás bien Her…….Granger?- se corrigió.

-Sí, creo que sí- dijo la chica que seguía tirada en la tina sin poderse mover y completamente empapada.

-Entonces deja y te ayudo- dijo Draco saliendo de la tina y tendiéndole una mano para que pudiera salir.

Hermione tomó la mano que le ofrecía el rubio, pero antes de poder ponerse en pie, el chico dio un paso hacia atrás y tropezó con el tubo que seguía en el piso y ambos cayeron de nuevo en la tina, Draco sobre Hermione, con sus rostros a pocos centímetros de distancia el uno del otro. La castaña sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho por el contacto con el rubio, sentía que se estaba poniendo más roja que un tomate.

-Dra……….Dra………..Malfoy!- titubeó la chica.

-Qué?

-Podrías hacer el favor de levantarte y dejarme salir?- preguntó en un tono que no aceptaba un "NO" por respuesta.

Draco se puso lentamente en pie con el corazón agitado y procurando sostener la toalla, después Hermione se levantó, estaba completamente mojada y su ropa se transparentaba dejando ver su ropa interior.

-Déjame ayudarte- dijo el rubio rojísimo, tomando su varita, de la cual salió un chorro de aire caliente que apuntó hacia Hermione.

-Gra……Gracias- dijo ésta ahora con ka ropa totalmente seca, mientras salía precipitadamente del baño.

-Granger! No se te olvida algo?.

-Qué?

-Tu cepillo- dijo el chico con en cepillo de Hermione en una mano.

Hermione tomó ágilmente el cepillo que le tendía el rubio y después de recoger las ligas para el cabello del suelo y susurrar un tímido "Gracias" salió corriendo del baño.

La chica salió al balcón a tomar aire una vez más y calmarse un poco, después se dirigió al espejo y se amarró el cabello en dos coletas y se tiró en la cama esperando saber que hacer.

Draco se vistió apresuradamente en el baño y decidió dejar su cabello desordenado ya que seguía húmedo, en cuanto salió, la primera imagen que vio fue a Hermione (N/A creo que eso ya es el destino si lo primero que ve siempre es a ella de alguna forma) recostada en su cama, entonces decidió acercarse y sentarse junto a la castaña que permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

-Y qué vamos a hacer Granger?

-Con que?- respondió la chica aún nerviosa (N/A ay Herms que estar pasando por su mente? Jeje)y con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Pues mira nada más esta pocilga, de algún modo se tiene que arreglar no crees?- dijo en un tono de "Draco Malfoy no es cualquiera y quiere lujo".

Entonces Hermione abrió los ojos y se fijo en la alcoba, no tenía ningún chiste como bien había dicho su amigo Ron, eran solo paredes lisas de un feo color gris, un balcón con el barandal cayéndose a pedazos, un mueble con un espejo dos mesillas de noche y un par de camas matrimoniales.

-Tienes razón Malfoy, algo hay que hacer con este lugar- dijo una decidida Hermione.

Draco la miró con ojos de incredulidad, nunca creyó escuchar esa respuesta, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos que le diera la razón.

-Qué tanto miras Malfoy? Si vamos a cambiar este lugar tiene que ser ya!

El chico se quedó atónito, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes de nadie.

-Muévete, qué esperas?- dijo la chica con un dejo de desesperación en la voz.

Draco se acercó peligrosamente a la castaña, el rubio estaba tan cerca que Hermione podía sentir su aroma, la chica no sabía porque pero ese aroma que la embriagaba hacía vibrar cada fibra de su ser.

-Mira Granger…..- dijo arrastrando cada sílaba de las palabras – ya es hora de que aprendas que a mí nadie me manda en nada- le remarcó el chico pegando su rostro al de la castaña dejando a penas unos milímetros de distancia, pero ésta se despegó bruscamente de él y le dio la espalda.

-Qué hacemos con el cuarto?

-De que hablas Granger?

-De que odio el color de las paredes y no las voy a dejar grises.

-Bueno en ese caso pongámoslas verdes.

-Estás loco mejor rojo.

-Ni hablar muy "Gryffindoriano"….Negro.

-QUE! Muy oscuro ….Blanco.

-Muy sin chiste…

Y así siguieron en la discusión de colores hasta que por fin se decidieron por un amarillo muy claro sin llegar a ser color crema y con un movimiento de varita cambiaron el color de las paredes.

-La habitación es amplia, inclusive podríamos poner una chimenea o algo así- comentó Hermione y en la esquina opuesta apareció una chimenea de mármol negro (cortesía de Draco Malfoy) – pero le falta algo-murmuro la chica más para sí que para Draco y con una sacudida de su varita aparecieron un par de butacas color café chocolate.

Y así siguieron toda la mañana y casi toda la tarde, el resultado fue un lugar realmente acogedor, entre las butacas se hallaba también una mesita como de café algo más grande, había dos camas adoseladas, una negra con plateado y sábanas color esmeralda, la de Draco Malfoy y una blanca con dorado y algunos detalles en un tono perlado y sábanas color escarlata, la de Hermione Granger, en el alféizar de la ventana había una especie de banco acojinado y la puerta de junto que era en su totalidad de cristal daba al balcón donde había una mesa con dos sillas u el barandal estaba completamente reparado.

-Casi perfecto- dijo Hermione.

-Cómo de que "CASI", qué demonios le falta- dijo Draco alterado por el cansancio y entonces Hermione murmuro un par de palabras y del techo cayó una cortina de bambú entre ambas camas y un candelabro de gotitas de cristal.

-Y eso para que?- preguntó el rubio.

-Mira Malfoy el candelabro es para que haya luz y la cortina de bambú, a parte de combina con el resto de la decoración, es para que no tenga que ver tu horrible persona si despierto a media noche….

**--------------------DMHGDMHGDMHG--------------------**

Hola!

Espero que me dejen más reviews porfiiiiis que si no me siento mal porque si a nadie le gusta el fic...(espero que eso no pase)...pues como que es más difícil que llegue la inspiración!

porfis venga que lo es tan complicado mira ...ves el botoncito que dice GO! ahí a bajo...si ese...ahora...CLIC...que no toma ni un minuto!

También den un vistazo por mis otros fics y dejen reviews por allá tengo:

° Salvada por ¿Snape? (Severus/Hermione)...la relación prohibida entre un profesor y una alumna, mas si éste es el profesor más odiado jefe de la casa Slytherin y ella la alumna más destacada de la casa Gryffindor, la historia detrás de la historia en los libros de Harry Potter...empiezo muy fiel a la trama al principio pero después me alejo un poco de ella conforme avanza la historia, una de mis locas divagaciones quizá más que nada porque ella sólo tiene 12 años y él 32 son 20 años una gran barrera para el amor entre dos personas...más sorpresas de las que puedan imaginar.

° En contra del tiempo (Remus/HErmione)...cuando tu vida comienza a ser perfecta no es un viaje en el tiempo lo que más esperas, Hermione tiene una relación perfecta aunque sea con su profesor de DCAO y a pesar de que él le lleve 29 años, pero todas las acciones que realices en el pasado tienen consecuencias, no debes alterar el curso de la historia es la primera regla del viaje en el tiempo, porque todo lo que conoces podría cambiar incluso tu existencia, soportarías la presión de conocer el futuro de cuantos te rodean sin decir una palabra a nadie, o tomarías el riesgo de intervenir?...

°.:.A Never Ending Dream.:. (Draco/Hermione)...ESTA JEJEJEJE

° ¿Que serías capaz de hacer por amor? (Cedric/Hermione)...El amor es la fuerza y la magia más poderosa que se conoce y se conocerá capaz de romper todas y cada una de las barreras existentes ¿incluso la muerte, después de la muerte de Cedric Diggory la persona más afectada no son ni sus padres, ni Harry Potter, ni sus amigos, ni mucho menos Cho Chang...es Hermione Granger, pero porque?

° IMPULSOS...próximamente no se lo pierdan One Shot a punto de ser terminado...

° Seduciendo al enemigo...PROXIMAMENTE en proceso...espéralo

jajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajaja

bueno no olviden los review ya sean buenos o malos todo ayuda.

besos

los y las quiere

Kambrin Potter KaThY! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

(y algunas otras jeje u son muchas pero acéptenlo así me quieren y yo a ustedes)

**GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	4. Chapter 4 Cambios de apariencia y

Capítulo4 Cambios de apariencia y Snidgets dorados

_**.:. A Never Ending Dream .:.**_

**Capítulo4 Cambios de apariencia y Snidgets dorados**

Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, hoy era el primer día de clases en el Colegio de Áureos y nada en el mundo le impediría llegar temprano.

-Se le ofrece algo señorita?- dijo una voz chillona que Hermione no pudo reconocer.

-Ah?...- dijo volteando hacia todos lados hasta que divisó un pequeño elfo doméstico o mejor dicho elfina doméstica.

-Triny le ha preguntado que si se le ofrece algo señorita?- repitió la pequeña elfina de ojos violetas.

-No, en realidad no se me ofrece nada Triny gracias, pero qué haces aquí?

-Oh señorita! Triny es la elfina doméstica encargada de esta habitación, si se le ofrece algo para desayunar, almorzar comer o cenar por favor no dude en llamar a Triny y ella se lo traerá-

-Gracias Triny ahora será mejor que te vallas.

-Como guste- y con un "PLOC" Triny desapareció.

Draco se movió en su cama y comenzó a hablar dormido, pero no se entendía nada más que incongruentes balbuceos, la castaña tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos casi inhumanos para no reírse.

-Malfoy……….Malfoy……MALFOY YA DEPIERTA!

-Ah qué?

-Que despiertes o llegaremos tarde te digo.

-Tú no me mandas déjame dormir.

Entonces la chica se acercó a la cama donde dormía el rubio y se sentó junto a él, en realidad seguía dormido era como si solamente respondiera en automático, así que comenzó a acariciar sus platinados cabellos sin saber bien porque lo hacía y poco a poco el chico se fue despertando.

"_**lo que daría por despertar así todos los días"**_ pensó viendo a la castaña aún con su pijama turquesa claro y la luz dándole por la espalda.

-Tienes que levantarte o no llegaremos a clases- le dijo la castaña en un susurro acercando su boca al oído del rubio.

-Ya voy, ya vooooooooooooy- dijo él en medio de un bostezo.

La chica se dio la vuelta para ocultar su sonrisa, ese Malfoy adormilado y vestido solo con su pantalón de franela verde esmeralda se le hacía bastante tierno sin mencionar que se veía muy sexy?... si SEXY con el torso desnudo, pensaba la castaña mientras entraba al baño para ducharse y arreglarse aunque lo segundo lo podría hacer en su habitación siempre y cuando Draco no estuviera presente.

Sin darse cuenta había abierto los grifos de la pileta y diferentes aromas y vapores invadían el cuarto de baño, no podía ver nada pero la hacía sentirse muy relajada y olvidaba todos sus problemas.

Se metió al agua dejando su ropa a un lado y acercándose una toalla blanca para cuando saliera.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando la puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió y una figura alta y delgada se deslizo dentro, en realidad no notó la presencia de alguien más hasta que escuchó un chapoteo en el agua lo que la obligó a volver al mundo real y en un acto reflejo se hizo hacia atrás quedando contra la pared mientras juntaba toda la espuma posible para que le tapare el cuerpo. De la nada la figura se fue acercando a ella, sólo se veía su silueta desdibujada entre los vapores del baño, lo que le daba al lugar un ambiente neblinoso (N/A donde vimos esta escena antes? Jeje), entonces Draco Malfoy apareció a escasos centímetros de ella poniendo sus brazos a cada lado de la castaña para que no se moviera (N/A que envidia yo quiero estar así con ÉL).

-MALFOY QUE COÑO HACES A…- pero no pudo terminar ya que los ojos del ribio se clavaron en de la joven, su penetrante mirada la dejo helada, su mirada era ESA mirada, LA mirada que la atormentaba todas las noches en sus sueños al no sabe de quién se trataba.

De repente los labios del chico se posaron sobre los suyos en un tierno pero apasionado beso, Hermione no sabía que hacer, la situación nunca se la había imaginado, esta en estado de SHOCK (N/A Quién no? Digo yo daría lo que fuera por estar en su lugar jejeje), entonces el beso se fue haciendo más lento y dulce, la castaña comenzó a cerrar los ojos e inconcientemente posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, éste al sentir los brazos de la chica alrededor de su cuello no dudó en poner sus manos sobre la delicada y perfecta cintura de la castaña y con esto provocó que ella acercara si boca más a la de él profundizando más el beso, el cual se torno más húmedo y apasionado mientras sus lenguas recorrían cada rincón de la boca del otro y jugueteaban traviesamente entre sí.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo inminente se separaron y se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos del otro sin retirar sus manos, ella de su cuello y el de su cadera. Draco separó una de sus manos de la cadera de Hermione y acarició suave y tiernamente su mejilla, podía notar como en rostro de la chica se ponía ligeramente rojo al contacto con su mano.

-Buenos días,………Hermione- el escuchar su nombre salir de la boca del chico de esa manera tan peculiar arrastrando cada sílaba de la parabre la hizo estremecerse.

-Buenos di…. Días- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir con un ligero tartamudeo- Draco…

Cuando el rubio vio a la castaña tan apenada, sin ese tono mordaz que siempre tenía cuando se dirigía a el lo hizo recordar lo tierna que se veía dormida entre sus brazos y no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro y darle un breve pero dulce beso en los labios.

La chica se había puesto más colorada que un tomate, en realidad el color de su rostro no tenía nada que envidiarle al del cabello de su amigo Ron o de su amiga Ginny. Hermione bajó la mirada, se sentía muy apenada en presencia del rubio sin mencionar que ambos se encontraban desnudos apenas cubiertos por la espuma del baño.

-Que tierna te vez así- dijo el rubio tomando el rostro de la chica por el mentón y levantándolo. En eso Hermione vio un pequeño reloj que se encontraba en la pared.

-Dios santo, es tardísimo si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde- dijo escandalizada.

Rápidamente salió de la pileta dándole la espalda a Malfoy, tomó una toalla con la que enrolló su cuerpo y salió apresuradamente al cuarto para vestirse dejando a Draco un poco desconcertado en la pileta.

-Esa es la Hermione de siempre- dijo negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se ponía una toalla alrededor de la cintura y salía por la misma puerta que la castaña.

Ésta ya se había puesto una túnica color rojo oscuro y buscaba el cepillo con desesperación, mientras tanto el chico se había puesto unos boxers negros, unos pantalones de seda negros y tenía una camisa también de seda negra y la túnica del mismo color sobre la cama, cuando Hermione se sentó enfrente del espejo con el cepillo en la mano, sin hacer ruido, se acercó sigilosamente y procurando que no lo viera la castaña, cuando estuvo justo detrás de ella, la rodeó por la cintura con los brazos pegando su estomago a la espalde de la chica y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras ella cerraba los ojos y pasaba una mano hacia atrás para acariciar los platinados cabellos de Draco.

-Draco…….Draco por favor vamos a llegar tarde.

-No, me encanta como dices mi nombre.

-Por favor- dijo intentando separarse- Draco…. Es el primer día no quiero llegar tarde.

-Está bien- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios –después de todo todas tus clases son conmigo- y dicho esto fue a terminar de vestirse.

Diez minutos antes de las nueve se encontraban saliendo de su habitación, después de un buen desayunó (cortesía de Triny) y de haber conseguido el horario de sus clases.

-A primera hora tenemos C.O- decía Hermione mientras veía un trozo de pergamino- en el salón 812.

-C.O qué significa?- dijo mirando sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Supongo que ya nos enteraremos, mira nuestro cuarto es el 1702 y está en el último piso, por lo tanto debe ser dos pisos más abajo.

-Me gusta como piensas- dijo Draco al tiempo que abrazaba a la castaña por detrás y le hacía cosquillas.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al piso correcto por lo que Draco y Hermione tuvieron que separarse o más bien Draco tuvo que soltar a Hermione antes de que alguien los viera.

-Herms!- gritaron Harry y Ron a la vez cuando vieron acercarse a su amiga.

-Chicos cómo están?- dijo al tiempo que los abrazaba –qué tan sus habitaciones?

-Mmm… nada mal- dijo Ron

-Podrían ser un poco más específicos?- dijo la castaña.

-Pues mira…-comenzó Harry –mi cuarto es el 304 y el de Ron es el 311, están en el tercer piso- prosiguió el ojiverde, Hermione se puso nerviosa, pero era diferente a cuando estaba con Draco, estaba tan sumida en su imaginación que no le prestaba atención al muchacho de cabello color azabache -…… y pues después de todo el día de ayer así fue como quedaron… en realidad yo creo que el cuarto de Ron es exactamente igual al que tiene en la Madriguera y el mío valla es una réplica exacta del que tengo en Grimmauld Place Herms …o bueno eso dijo Sirius.

-Sirius?- dijo extrañada Hermione.

-Pero que no se supone que lo verías hasta navidad?- preguntó Ron.

-Bueno sí, per…-Hary no puedo terminar ya que una bruja de cabello azul, piel apergaminada y ojos violetas los hizo pasar.

-Bienvenidos a C.O.- dijo la bruja con una expresión exageradamente severa en el rostro.

-C.O. significa Camuflaje y Ocultismo- dijo una voz desde el fondo de la sala provocando que todos voltearan a ver de donde provenía.

-Sirius me alegra que llegaras- dijo la bruja de cabellos azules.

-Tonks, ya quita esa expresión y vuelve a ser tú misma que así no me gustas.

-Está bien- en el lugar donde había estado la bruja severa se encontraba ahora una mucho más joven con el cabello rosa chicle y con una gran sonrisa- Yo soy la profesora Tonks y él- dijo señalando a Sirius. Es el profesor Black.

-Profesor?- susurró Ron a Harry.

-Sí, es lo que les iba a decir antes de entrar.

-Genial- dijo Hermione.

-Ahora tomen asiento como yo les diga- indicó Sirius mirando a los chicos que seguían de pie – en la banca de la derecha quiero a Ron y a Ernie, en la del centro a Harry y a Zabinni, Hermione lo siento no me dejaron cambiarte de pareja así que tú y Malfoy se van a sentar en la banca del rincón de la izquierda- dijo soltándole una mirada mordaz a Malfoy, el cual se sintió verdaderamente incómodo.

Draco y Hermione se dirigieron a la banca de la izquierda que estaba algo arrinconada, era una banca doble de ébano, parecía un escritorio completamente cubierto, no se les veían ni los pies, ambos sacaron pergamino, plumas y tinta de sus portafolios y voltearon a mirar a los profesores.

-Hoy- comenzó Tonks – veremos lo que significa esta asignatura.

-Camuflaje y Ocultismo- prosiguió Sirius – es lo que ayuda a los aurores a pasar desapercibidos y cumplir con su labor- dijo- _**" y a escapar de prisión sin que los dementores lo noten"-**_ esto último lo pensó.

-Existen personas como los metamorfomagos- dijo Tonks – que pueden cambiar su apariencia a voluntad así…- n ese instante la chica se convitió en una réplica de Hermione pero con los ojos verde esmeralda y el cabello rojo fuego. **"Es casi igual a…"** a Sirius le dio un vuelco el corazón era igual a Lily en sus tiempos.

Mientras tanto Hermione tomaba apuntes desde el rincón, con la cabeza casi pegada al pergamino, cuando de repente la mano del chico que se sentaba al lado se posó en su pierna, el rubio comenzó a mover delicadamente su mano sobre el muslo de la castaña y sin pensarlo dos veces se introdujo en su túnica, la chica, que debajo de la túnica llevaba una minifalda color azul celeste, se estremeció al contacto de su piel con la fría pero suave mano del rubio.

-Qué haces?- preguntó en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Hago un poco más amena la clase Hermy- dijo el rubio casi sin mover los labios y con un tono de picardía en la voz.

-Ahora pónganse de pie- dijo Sirius –rápido.

Y así lo hicieron todos caminando hacia el centro del aula donde se encontraban los profesores.

-Bien- dijo Tonks- en Hogwarts vieron los principios básicos de la transformación humana y los pusieron en práctica como cambiando el color se sus ojos o cejas, cierto?- hubo un asentimiento general.

-Bien ahora- continuó Sirius- intentarán transformarse en su compañera, necesitamos que se concentren bien en la imagen que quieren adoptar, cerrar fuertemente los ojos y visualizarlo en su mente, por último pronunciaran el hechizo que ya saben y después comprobarán que tan bien lo hicieron en este espejo- hizo aparecer un espejo de cuerpo completo.

-Muy bien veamos como lo hacen, pasen al centro Harry y Zabinni- indicó la chica de cabello rosado haciéndose a un lado.

Después de unos diez minutos, Harry había logrado cambiar un poco su tono de piel y hacer desparecer la cicatriz, pero nada más.

-Bien, ahora Ernie y Ron- llamó Sirius.

En el mismo tiempo de diez minutos, Ernie había logrado poner su cabello rojo y hacer aparecer una cuantas pecas en su rostro.

-Bien también- dijo Tonks mientras el chico, al igual que Harry, regresaba a la normalidad. -Ahora ustedes dos dijeron Sirius y Tonks al unísono señalando a Hermione y Draco.

Casi al instante el cabello de Hermione se tornó rubio platinado y comenzó a encogerse un poco, su piel se volvió completamente pálida, su cara se alargó un poco, su figura de mujer desapareció dándole paso a la figura masculina de Draco Malfoy, su túnica se volvió negra como la del chico y por último abrió los ojos, que ya no eran color miel sino grises como los de Malfoy sólo que sin ese toque de frialdad y egocentrismo.

En cuanto la chica cambió por completo, que fue aproximadamente en cinco minutos, fue el turno de Draco para cerrar los ojos y visualizarla, entonces su piel se volvió algo más morena, su cabello creció adaptando más volumen y unos perfectos rizos, un par de pecas cubrieron sus mejillas, sus labios se tornaron algo más rosados y su cuerpo adoptó las curvas que normalmente lucía la chica, su túnica se volvió color rojo oscuro y se podía ver parte de la minifalda azul celeste, abrió los ojos que seguían fríos sin expresar ninguna clase de sentimiento, pero ahora eran color miel y por último su cabello se volvió castaño.

Todos miraban impresionados, cuando de repente sonó la campana que anunciaba el final de la clase, con lo que ambos chicos volvieron a la normalidad, guardaron sus cosas, tomaron sus portafolios y salieron del aula junto con los demás.

La siguiente clase se impartía afuera y era D.V. (N/A por que siempre ponen iniciales que no se cansan digo poner el nombre sería más fácil jejeje pero bueno)

-Malfoy corre que tenemos que salir a D.V.- gritó la castaña mientras volteaba a ver al rubio que se había detenido- después de esta clase hay receso y podrás perder todo el tiempo que quieras, ahora ven!- sin embargo el chico no se movió, se quedó exactamente en el mismo lugar que estaba por lo que la castaña tuvo que "ir por él".

-Dije que vinieras- dijo la chica cuando se encontró frente a su compañero- no quiero llegar tarde y lo sabes, odio lle….- pero no puedo terminar la frase ya que Draco la había tomado por la cintura y pegado a su cuerpo-

-No llegaremos tarde, sólo quiero unos segundos contigo Hermione- dijo susurrándole a la castaña al oído provocando que se estremeciera al escuchar su nombre salir de esos fríos y finos labios.

Draco sin soltarla se acercó hasta que la distancia que los separaba desapareció, mientras sus labios se unían en un beso, el chico deslizó una de sus manos hacia la puerta en la que estaba recargado mientras con la otra seguía sosteniendo la castaña y ambos entraron en un aula de clases vacía. La puerta se cerró en cuanto entraron y sin separar sus labios ni un segundo, Draco cerró la puerta con magia y Hermione hizo un hechizo para que nadie se acercara a ese lugar.

El chico tomó a la castaña suavemente por la cintura cargándola en el aire mientras ella cruzaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del rubio, éste la recostó sobre una de las mesas vacías y se colocó ligeramente sobre ella. Lentamente abandonó sus labios para ir bajando por su cuello mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la chica, él la sentía temblar en sus manos, Hermione Granger estaba nerviosa, mostraba debilidad por primera vez en su vida, eso hizo que el rubio la deseara más pero sabía que ella necesitaba tiempo y no la presionaría, era demasiado pura y perfecta como para ser presionada por algo o por alguien. Entonces las manos de Hermione comenzaron a moverse sobre la fuerte espalda del rubio, lo recorría completamente desde su cuello bajando por su espalda y bajando por cuerpo hasta donde la espalda perdía su nombre.

En ese instante reaccionaron, tenían clase en aproximadamente treinta segundos, Draco cargó a Hermione en sus brazos provocando que ella riera y salió corriendo rumbo al patio donde tomarían su siguiente clase, D.V.

-Bienvenidos a su clase de Destreza en el Vuelo- decía un ago de tez oscura y cabello rubio oscuro –Veamos, supongo que todos han volado una escoba alguna vez, este es uno de los métodos que utilizan las aurores para misione estratégicas desde el aire y en ciertos casos como huidas de emergencia cuando uno no puede desaparecerse- explicó el profesor- Hay alguien que tenga problemas con la escoba?- preguntó.

Hermione levantó tímidamente la mano.

-Señorita Granger, veremos que se puede hacer, en este momento no puedo enseñarle sólo a usted y atrasar a los demás…-

-Yo lo haré- dijo Draco Malfoy decidido dando un paso al frente.

-Disculpe?- respondió el profesor incrédulo.

-Yo le enseñara a volar- repitió el rubio –es mi pareja y si no sabe volar yo también me atrasaré, así que le pido que me deje enseñarle.

-Está bien, señorita Granger acompañe al señor Malfoy, él será su tutor de vuelo.

Draco Malfoy caminó entre la tierna hierba en dirección a la playa con su Nimbus 2001 en la mano, mientras la castaña lo seguía ante la mirada perpleja de todos los presentes.

-Por qué hiciste eso?- preguntó Hermione en cuanta llegaron a la playa.

-Porque quiero ayudarte Herms- dijo el rubio sentándose sobre una gran roca.

-Gracias- dijo ella abrazándolo. Draco le dio un dulce beso en los labios y se levantó.

-Ahora toma la escoba y móntate en ella.

-Lo intentaré- dijo nerviosa, sí Hermione Granger estaba nerviosa de nuevo, parece que él saca su lado débil.

En cuanto estuvo sobre la escoba, con un poco de ayuda claro, se sintió un poco más segura, pero aún así tenia miedo de dejar el suelo atrás o de dañar la escoba de Draco.

-Muy bien, ahora intenta elevarte un poco- Hermione dio una patada en el suelo y con sus ojos bien cerrados sintió como sus pies abandonaban el suelo.

-Ahora abre los ojos preciosa- dijo el chico sonriendo divertido al ver la timidez de su Hermione- bien mira aquí tengo tres Snidgets dorados bebés, no vuelan muy alto y tampoco muy rápido, así que quiero que los atrapes.

-Y cómo voy a hacer eso?- preguntó inocentemente.

-Has visto a Potter o a mí en los partidos de Quidditch no es así?

-Sí.

-Sólo imagina que es una pequeña y lenta Snitch Dorada y atrápalo-

-Está bien lo intentaré.

Y así se le les fue el resto de la tarde entre risas, besos, vuelo y el dulce canto de los Snidgets Dorados…

**--DMHGDMHGDMHG--**

hola!!

espero que me dejen más reviews porfiiiiis que si no me siento mal porque si a nadie le gusta el fic...(espero que eso no pase)...pues como que es más dificil que llegue la inspirción!

porfis venga que lo es tan complicado mira ...ves el botoncito que dice GO! ahí a bajo...si ese...ahora...CLIC...que no toma ni un minuto!

tambipen den un vistazo por mis otros fics y dejen reviews por allá tengo:

°Salvada por ¿¡Snape?! (Severus/Hermione)...la relación prohibida entre un profesor y una amlumna, mas si éste es el profesor más odiado jefe de la casa Slitherine y ella la alumna más destacada de la casa Gryffindor, la historia detrás de la historia en los libros de Harry Potter...empiezo muy fiel a la trama al principio pero después me alejo un poco de ella conforme avanza la historia, una de mis locas divagaciones quizá más que nada porque ella sólo tiene 12 años y él 32 son 20 años una gran barrera para el amor entre dos personas...más sorpresas de las que puedan imaginar.

°En contra del tiempo (Remus/HErmione)...cuando tu vida comienza a ser perfecta no es un viaje en el tiempo lo que más esperas, Hermione tiene una relación perfecta aunque sea con su profesor de DCAO y a pesar de que él le lleve 29 años, pero todas las acciones que realices en el pasado tienen consecuencias, no debes alterar el curso de la historia es la primera regla del viaje en el tiempo, porque todo lo que conoces podría cambiar incluso tu exitencia, soportarías la presión de conocer el futuro de cuantos te rodean sin decir una palabra a nadie, o tomarías el riesgo de intervenir?...

°.:.A Never Ending Dream.:. (Draco/Hermione)...ESTA JEJEJEJE

° ¿Que serías capaz de hacer por amor? (Cedric(Hermione)...El amor es la fuerza y la magia más poderosa que se conoce y se concerá capaz de romper todas y cada una de las barreras existentes ¿incluso la muerte?, después de la muerte de Cedric Diggory la persona más afectada no son ni sus padres, ni Harry Potter, ni sus amigos, ni mucho menos Cho Chang...es Hermione Granger, pero porque?

°IMPULSOS...proximamente no se lo pierdan One Shot a pnto de ser terminado...

°Seduciendo al enemigo...PROXIMAMENTE en proceso...esperálo

jajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajajajaja

bueno no olviden los review ya sean buenos o malos todo ayuda.

besos

los y las quiere

Kambrin Potter KaThY!! Katherine

Miembro de la Orden Severusiana

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana

Miembro de la Orden Luciusana

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana

Miembro de la Legión de las Lupinas

(y algunas otras jeje u son muchas pero acéptenlo así me quieren y yo a ustedes)

**GRACIAS POR LEER!!**


	5. Chapter 5 Luz

Capítulo5 Entre más oscura la noche, mejor se aprecia la luz

_**.:.A Never Ending Dream.:**_

**Capítulo5 Entre más oscura la noche, mejor se aprecia la luz.**

La semana transcurrió normalmente y así lo hizo el primer semestre, Draco y Hermione eran los primeros de la clase (N/A que novedad) y él seguía siendo su tutor de vuelo, aunque ella haciendo uso de sus grandes habilidades para aprender, bien podría jugar para el equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra. Ambos se encontraban en sus tiempos libres y Draco siempre se esforzaba por "hacer más amena la clase", aunque seguía sin presionar a Hermione en lo más mínimo.

Entonces fue que llegó ese fin de semana, faltaba una semana y les darían vacaciones de semestre que coincidían con las de navidad, Harry se iba con Sirius a Italia y Ron regresaría a la Madriguera por lo que Hermione pensaba que lo mejor sería quedarse en el colegio durante esas vacaciones, así no molestaría a nadie, después de todo ya no tenía a donde ir.

Eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de colores naranjas, rojos, rosados, morados y amarillos, era un atardecer hermoso y Hermione decidió ir a dar un paseo por la playa, después de todo era sábado y al día siguiente no tendría que levantarse temprano, por lo que no importaba a que hora regresara.

Se acercó al armario y sacó un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantes con corte en diagonal, que de el lado derecho le llegaba hasta medio muslo y del izquierdo hasta tres dedos debajo de la rodilla, tenía un escote muy discreto, unas aberturas laterales que se unían con unos simples listones y no tenía ningún tipo de estampado, se colocó un listón blanco en el cabello y tomó unas sandalias sin tacón del mismo color, después se acercó al balcón, visualizó la playa que tenía enfrente, giró sobre sí misma y en un dos por tres se encontraba parada sobre la tibia arena, se quitó las sandalias, las tomó con la mano y se acercó lentamente al océano dejando que las olas acariciaran sus desnudos pies mientras daba vueltas como una niña pequeña y admiraba ese casi perfecto atardecer. (N/A creo que es obvio lo que le faltaba y por si no quedó claro es algo que empieza con D… y termina con raco… jeje ).

-Hermy?- dijo Draco entrando al cuarto, pero no recibió respuesta, así que revisó el cuarto de baño pero estaba vacío, entonces salió al balcón y la vio, danzando entre la espuma del mar con el atardecer a su espalda, era una escena digna de pintura, el chico, que llevaba unos jeans y una camisa blanca (N/A siiii el guapísimo Draco no llevaba nada negro) con los primeros botones desabrochados y sin zapatos, sin pensarlo dos veces apareció junto a la castaña tomándola por la cintura, ella al principio se sobresaltó, pero al notar que era su rubio se relajó, recostó su cabeza en su pecho y colocó ambas manos sobre las de Draco que la abrazaba por el estómago.

-Hermy…

-Hmm que pasa Draco?

-Te quiero- Hermione quedó boquiabierta, nunca pensó que esas palabras fueran a salir de la boca del rubio

– Te quiero tanto que…

-Que qué Draco?

-Que quiero gritar a los cuatro vientos que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo y que estoy contigo, no me importa quién lo sepa mientras se enteren todos.

-Creo que…- pensó Hermione unos segundos –que… es una estupenda idea pero hay un error… la afortunada soy yo por estar contigo- y levantó la cabeza para mirar al rubio, a SU rubio a los ojos.

-Te quiero- y agachó un poco su rostro para unir sus labios con los de la castaña en un cálido beso.

Sin que se dieran cuenta comenzó a anochecer y ellos caminaban por la playa sintiendo la tibia arena bajo sus pies, mientras se abrazaban por la cintura, de repente Draco tomó a SU castaña por la cintura y por debajo de las rodillas, la levantó en el aire y comenzó a dar vueltas de felicidad mientras ella lo abrazaba por el cuello, definitivamente Hermione brillaba con una luz interior que reflejaba paz y armonía y se apreciaba perfectamente en esa oscura noche sin luna.

La noticia de que Draco quería que formalizaran su relación alegró de tal modo a la castaña que uno habría jurado que luz de los edificios que se encontraban por ahí era oscura en comparación con la que irradiaba Hermione, en esos instantes una aura dorada con destellos en blanco y rosa la envolvía provocando que todo a su alrededor fuera cálido y placentero, la chica la daba al rubio un grado de paz que sólo era capaz de alcanzar si estaba con ella, su noche había sido perfecta por simple hecho de estar juntos, ése era un momento que no cambiarían por nada.

-Draco…

-Qué sucede?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en la arena.

-Te quiero- dijo la castaña mientras se recostaba a su lado.

-Y yo a ti princesa, y yo a ti…- el chico se recostó en la arena y Hermione se acercó más a él, colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho y lo abrazó mientras él la rodeaba por la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomaba la de la castaña y así se quedaron dormidos después de una noche mágica que no tenía nada que ver con una varita.

Hermione abrió los ojos en cuanto sus pies sintieron la espuma del mar, había amanecido y ambos seguían el la playa, Draco parecía haber despertado hacía tiempo, pero se dedicó a observar a su castaña dormir. (N/A creo que no le basta con "tener" que compartir habitación con ella jeje)

-Buenos días mi bella durmiente- dijo con una sincera sonrisa.

-No he despertado aún- contestó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por qué lo dices?- preguntó extrañado.

-Porque aún veo un ángel a mi lado o será mi príncipe azul?...

La chica hizo reír a Draco quién le dio un dulce beso de buenos días, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse de la arena y la tomaba de la mano para ir de vuelta al colegio. La mañana del domingo estaba tan bella que prefirieron ir caminando en lugar de aparecerse, a pesar de que era invierno en realidad no hacía frío ni mucho menos viento.

Entraron caminando de la mano por los jardines del colegio, ambos con radiantes sonrisas en sus rostros. Draco se acercó más a Hermione y rodeó su cintura con la mano que tenía libre, ya se disponía a besarla cuando un grito lo detuvo.

-Herms!- gritaba un ojiverde desde el aire no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

-Hermione! Estás bien?- gritaba un pelirrojo que se encontraba detrás de su amigo ambos con escobas en la mano.

-Malfoy- exclamó Harry en cuanto aterrizó junto a su amiga.

-Hermione te está molestando este…- pero Ron no puedo terminar la frase ya que notó que su amiga tenía su mano izquierda estrechando la fuertemente la derecha del rubio mientras él la rodeaba con su mano libre.

-Qué significa esto Hermy?- preguntó el niño que vivió tremendamente confundido.

-Sí explícate!- inquirió Ron algo (N/A esta bien MUUUUUUUY) agresivo.

-Bueno…yo…- no sabía como decirlo, la actitud de sus amigos la estaba asustando un poco –yo…

-Hermione responde de una bueno vez!- exigió su amigo pelirrojo.

-Yo estaba con Draco!- gritó la castaña enojada por la actitud que estaba tomando si amigo.

-QUE TU QUE?- saltaron Harry y Ron a la vez.

-Así es Potter, ella estaba conmigo- respondió el rubio rodeando a Hermione con los brazos colocaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella.

-No es posible…- comenzó el pelinego.

-Pero lo es Harry- contestó la chica poniendo sus manos sobre las de Draco.

-Te has vuelto loca acaso?!

-Ron ya cálmate por favor…

-Que me calme? HERMIONE JANE GRANGER COMO DEMONIOS QUIERES QUE ME CALME SI TU ESTÁS CO EL ENEMIGO?!

-Enemigo? Discúlpame pero Draco está de nuestro lado por si no te habías dado cuenta Ronald Weasley!

Hermione se fue totalmente molesta tomando a Draco de la mano, dejando a sus amigos totalmente desconcertados en el mismo lugar sin siquiera poder moverse, intentando reflexionar acerca de la extraña actitud de su amiga mientras la veían correr hacia el colegio de la mano de Malfoy.

-Qué le habrá pasado?- preguntaba Harry a su amigo se cabellos de fuego.

-Pues mira hay tres opciones: la primera el desgraciado le puso un imperius; la segunda le dio un filtro amoroso; la tercera Hermione se cayó o tuvo algún tipo de accidente y le resultó una lesión cerebral severa.

-Pero y si de verdad le vio algo a Malfoy? Digo, no podría ser que de verdad se hubiera…- decía Harry nervioso -… enamorado

-Amigo o estás loco o dementemente comprensivo.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

--DMHG--

Mientras tanto Draco y Hermione entraban al colegio por unas grandes puertas de metal color opaco, llenas de cerraduras y candados, dejando atrás la discusión con los amigos de la castaña.

-Hermy…

-Sí, Draco que pasa?

-Gracias…

-Por qué?

-Por haberme defendido, por creer en mí, por intentar conocerme, por enseñarme que en la vida hay cosas buenas y por no juzgarme como todos los demás.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, la que debería agradecer soy yo por haberme dado la oportunidad de conocer al verdadero Draco Malfoy…- dijo la chica tomándolo suavemente por el cuello de la camisa blanca y parándose de puntitas para acercarse a él.

-Parece que siempre te gusta tener el control de la situación eh?

-Pues tú tampoco pierdes mucho el tiempo que digamos- respondió la chica ya que el rubio se encontraba tomándola por la cintura para acercarla más a él.

-Que puedo decir no me gusta quedarme atrás- dijo Draco con una media sonrisa que le lucía muy sensual mientras cortaba la poca distancia que quedaba entre ambos.

Al principio fue sólo un ligero roce de labios lleno de de ternura y calidez, poco a poco Draco fue recorriendo los labios de la castaña, se detuvo gran tiempo mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior de la chica mientras dejaba sus manos recorrer el cuerpo de Hermione, su mano izquierda comenzó a descender por la espalda de ella lentamente, rozaba cada centímetro de piel que las aberturas laterales de su vestido dejaban al descubierto, hasta que la posó sobre el firme trasero de la castaña provocando que ella se estremeciera con lo que él dibujo una sonrisa sin despegar sus labios de los de ella, entonces puso su mano derecha en la cadera de la chica y comenzó a subirla con extrema delicadeza por su cuerpo, en cuanto Hermione sintió que la mano del rubio se acercaba a su pecho y se detenía como pidiendo permiso se estremeció nuevamente, pero no hizo nada por separarse o negarle el avance, así que el chico continuó algo tímido pero seguro, cuando su mano alcanzó el pecho de la castaña ella soltó un gemido que quedó ahogado en los labios del rubio, entonces ella lo abrazó por el cuello acercándolo más, provocando que el beso se tornara más húmedo y apasionado pero lleno de amor y deseo, sin que se dieran cuenta Hermione había quedado apoyada contra la pared y mientras más se acercaba Draco más apasionada se hacía la situación, de repente Draco pasó una de sus piernas entre las de la castaña con lo que ella pudo sentir la dura virilidad del rubio entre sus muslos, sin poderlo evitas sino actuando más por instinto la castaña comenzó a mover rítmicamente sus caderas contra la pierna del rubio provocando que ambos se excitarán más, mientras la chica ahogaba ligeros gemidos en la boca del rubio, él apretaba sus manos contra el trasero y el pecho de ella cada vez que sentía un especie de descarga como eléctrica en su cuerpo, una sensación que sólo Hermione lograba causar el él, sin darse cuenta él también había comenzado a hacer ligeros movimientos con su pelvis y tuvo que ahogar un gemido en la boca de la castaña para que nadie los escuchara, Hermione comenzó a deslizar sus manos bajando por la espalda del rubio, comenzaba a acariciar sus caderas mientras él se estremecía, no podía creer que ella estuviera haciendo eso, entonces la chica bajó sus manos hasta ponerlas en el firme y fuerte trasero de Draco moviéndolas ligeramente en círculos, provocando que sus gemidos se hicieran un poco más frecuentes, Draco tomó la pierna derecha de Hermione y la levantó hasta colocarla sobre su cadera acariciándola tiernamente, empezando por la rodilla para ir subiendo lentamente por su muslo y colarse debajo de la falda del vestido de la castaña.

-DRACO?!- se oyó un grito al principio del pasillo en el que se encontraban así que se detuvieron, Hermione bajó su pierna al suelo y puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del rubio mientras que él quitó su pierna en la que se recargaba el peso de la castaña y puso ambas manos en la cadera de la chica (N/A obviamente lo hicieron rapidísimo)

–Pero que se supone que haces?

-Blaise de veras necesitas qu te responda?

-Como dije hace tiempo amigo, menuda suerte te ha tocado- parece que después de… cuánto tiempo fue? Seis años?..

-Fueron cuatro Zabinni tres o cuatro- respondió algo molesto Draco por la interrupción (N/A y por otras razones que tenían que ver con que su "amigo no pudiera mantener la boca cerrada).

-Ah cierto, desde cuarto verdad?, ya decía yo que de repente la dejaste de insultar cuando te la encontrabas en los pasillos, pero en séptimo si que eras obvio, me sorprende que sólo yo me haya dado cuenta aunque creo que Parkinson también notó algo…

-De qué habla?- dijo Hermione en un susurro que Blaise alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente.

-Que de qué hablo? Ja! Que la persona aquí presente lleva enamorada de ti cuatro años.

-Es eso cierto?- preguntó la castaña conmovida.

-Pues…- Draco se había puesto más rojo que un tomate- técnicamente sólo han sido unos meses o tal ves un año porque sinceramente no quería aceptarlo pero… pues sí cuatro años- completó mientras se pasaba una mano nerviosamente por el cabello.

-Zabinni a todo esto que haces aquí- indagó la castaña.

-A decir verdad no lo sé, iba caminando sin rumbo y de repente me encontré con la escenita que estaban montando. Jajaja.

Ambos chicos se pusieron más rojos, si es que eso era posible, bajaron la mirada para después salir caminando de ahí tomados de la mano.

--DMHG--

-Hermione te podrías quedar un momento por favor- dijo Sirius Black al término de la clase de C.O. del viernes.

-Qué sucede Siri… profesor Black-corrigió velozmente.

-Llámame Sirius no me molesta de hecho me gusta más, pero la cosa es que- no sabía como abordar el tema.

-Sólo dilo- dijo Hermione como leyéndole el pensamiento.

-Es verdad que estás saliendo con el mal nacido patán de Malfoy, Hermy?

-Sí Sirius, y no es ningún mal nacido patán.

-Pero es que te has vuelto loca, te hechizó? Te dio alguna poción? O qué hizo el maldito?

-Solamente me enseño a conocer al verdadero Draco Malfoy, ese lado oculto que tenía.

-Ay Hermy, sólo espero que sepas lo que haces y si se atreve a dañarte, se las verá conmigo.

-Gracias Sirius- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de salir por la puerta.

La chica salió apresuradamente del aula y al doblar una esquina se encontró con un rubio que se hallaba recargado en la pared con expresión seria.

-Qué quería Black contigo princesa?

-No era nada importante.

-Estás segura?- preguntó arqueando una ceja mientras miraba a la castaña.

-Te lo juro- dijo sonriente acercándose al rubio y dándole un beso en los labios.

-Supongo que tendré que creerte- dijo sonriendo también, pasándole un brazo alrededor de la cintura y abrazándola para seguir caminando.

-Draco…

-Si?

-Te amo…- estas palabras helaron a Draco pero de felicidad, nunca se había sentido querido por nadie, exceptuando a su madre pero no era lo mismo, y mucho menos amado.

-Y yo a ti Hermy… y yo a ti.

Ambos empezaron a caminar después de todo esa había sido la última clase del semestre y las vacaciones ya eran oficiales.

-Hermione, qué harás estas vacaciones?

-No creo que haga nada, no tengo a donde ir.

-Por qué no vienes conmigo? Quisiera que mis padres te conocieran.

-Estás seguro?- él asintió con la cabeza completamente convencido.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy.

-Claro que me encantaría…

**--DMHGDMHGDMHG--**

**Regresé no he abandonado el fic solo he estado algo ocupada pero estoy de vuelta es lo que importa no??**

**No me manden avadas por tardar tanto…intentaré actualizar más seguido lo juro!**

**Dejen reviews pasen por mis otros fics comenten por allá….lo de siempre**

**Besitos**

**Cuídense**

**Gracias por leer**

**Los y las quiere**

**Kambrin Potter**


	6. Chapter 6 Vacaciones con los Malfoy

Capítulo 6 Navidades con los Malfoy

_**A Never Ending Dream**_

**Capítulo 6 Navidades con los Malfoy**

Hermione y Draco se hallaban en si habitación terminando de hacer sus respectivos equipajes ya que esa mañana saldrían rumbo a la Mansión Malfoy donde pasarían las vacaciones de Navidad. Ambos se encontraban muy nerviosos, no sabían a ciencia cierta como reaccionarían los padres de Draco en cuanto vieran a Hermione, sólo esperaban que no la juzgaran antes de conocerla.

-Terminé!- gritaron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que me meteré a bañar- exclamó el rubio bajando su maleta de la cama.

-Me parece una buena idea- coincidió la castaña.

-Quieres acompañarme?- preguntó el rubio mientras abrazaba a la chica.

-Es una propuesta tentadora…-dijo la chica fingiendo duda -…y creso señor Malfoy, que me veré obligada a aceptarla- dijo con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

Draco acercó sus labios a los de la castaña dándole un beso, y tomándola de la mano la guió hacia el cuarto de baño donde abrieron la llave de la regadera e instantáneamente comenzó a salir vapor, que inundó por completo toda la habitación. Hermione se acercó al rubio y colocó sus manos sobre su pecho que se encontraba descubierto, él la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a él besándola apasionadamente. Draco puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica y retiró los tirantes de la blusa de su pijama de sus hombros haciendo la blusa resbalar hasta dejar al descubierto un top blanco muy ligero, la chica alzó los brazos permitiendo que le sacaran la blusa para luego volver a besar al rubio, ella puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Draco pasando sus suaves dedos por el contorno del pantalón verde de franela para luego bajarlo un poco y dejarlo caer libremente al piso, con esto pudo ver los boxers negros que llevaba el chico, que en ese momento se veían bastante apretados. (N/A necesito aire! Jeje quien fuera Hermione para estar así con el príncipe de Slytherin)

-Señorita Granger parece que no le gusta perder el tiempo- dijo mientras pegaba su frente la de la chica y rozaba su nariz con la de ella –así que yo no me puedo permitir quedar atrás, después de todo soy un Malfoy no es así?- y puso una de sus medias sonrisas de soy-el-más-sexy-del-mundo-entero-Malfoy.(N/A y es cierto apoco no? Jeje) Después le bajó suavemente los pantalones a la castaña que cayeron rápidamente al suelo dejando ver el resto de su ropa interior que era igualmente blanca.

--DMHG--

Media hora más tarde ambos salían del baño completamente arreglados, él vestía como siempre de negro y su platinado cabello lo amarraba con un lazo de seda del mismo color, ella por su parte llevaba una falda larga estilo gitano color rosa pálido del mismo color que su blusa, unas sandalias blancas y una capa de viaje del mismo color, casi no se había puesto maquillaje y su cabello castaño caía libremente sobre sus hombros.

-Estás lista?- preguntó el rubio tomándola de la cintura y juntando su frente con la de la chica.

-Eso creo dijo la castaña nerviosa cerrando los ojos.

-Todo saldrá bien te lo prometo.

El chico sonrió y se acercó a los labios de la castaña y Hermione hizo lo mismo, así se unieron en un dulce beso donde podían desahogar todo los nervios y tensiones que sentían en ese momento. Parecía una eternidad la que pasaban besándose y acariciándose, Draco comenzó a bajar por el cuello de la castaña dejando besos y pequeños mordiscos a su paso. Lentamente colocó un de sus manos sobre el pecho de Hermione mientras volvía a buscar los cálidos y suaves labios de la castaña, sus dedos comenzaban a colarse cuidadosamente entre la fina y blusa y su piel de seda, cuando Hermione se estremecía Draco no podía evitar apretar un poco. La chica ahogó un gemido en la boca del rubio. De repente se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta, así que muy a su pesar tuvieron que separarse y Hermione se dirigió a abrir la puerta. (N/A pobres Hermy y Draco otra vez los interrumpieron jeje que mala soy no los dejo en paz)

-Blaise, qué sorpresa!- exclamó Hermione al ver al moreno en el umbral (N/A creo que Blaise es pariente de Trelowny jeje siempre llega en el momento "justo" no les parece? Seguramente sabe de antemano lo que pasará o tal vez es que a la escritora les guste molestarlos un poquito, esa mujer malvada de mente maquiavélica siempre arruinando la vida de los pobres personajes………… un momento la escritora soy yo así que olviden lo anterior y dejen a la linda y preciosa autora que es la personificación de la bondad seguir con el fic jeje)

-Sí Blaise, no era que te ibas con tu familia?- preguntó Draco.

-Exactamente, pero como me voy a Estados Unidos no les voy a poder mandar sus regalos de Navidad a tiempo par de tórtolos así que mejor se los doy de una buena vez.

-No tenías porque…- intentó decir Hermione pero se vio interrumpida.

-Nada de eso preciosa, Blaise Zabinni hace las cosas porque quiere no porque tenga que hacerlo.

Hermione tomó ambos presentes y los guardó en su maleta antes de ir a abrazar a "Blaise Zabinni" señor Ago-lo-que-me-venga-en-gana.

-Bueno creo que yo me retiro- informó Zabinni saliendo por la puerta y caminando por el pasillo.

Draco tomó tanto su maleta como la de Hermione y las hizo levitar frente a él mientras pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de la castaña y ella pasaba el suyo alrededor de la cintura de él, sin más miramientos salieron por la puerta tomando el mismo camino que Blaise Zabinni, dirigiéndose al vestíbulo.

En cuanto hicieron su aparición en dicha habitación Harry y Ron se lanzaron hacia Hermione.

-Hermy espero que te la pases bien- decía el pelirrojo mientras la abrazaba y la besaba en la mejilla.

-Sí Mione no olvides escribir que Sirius se preocupará por tí…- dijo imitando a su amigo -…en cuanto a ti…- dijo mirando al rubio platinado – cuídala bien si no quieres conocer al verdadero Harry Potter, Malfoy.

-Lo haré Potter, lo haré.

--DMHG--

Pocas horas más tarde Hermione y Draco se encontraban subiendo a un hermoso carruaje para dirigirse a la misteriosa Mansión Malfoy, donde Hermione conocería a los padres del rubio. A pesar de que él le aseguraba que todo estaría bien, no podía evitar temer al hecho de que Lucius Malfoy era completamente prejuicioso y no sabía como la trataría (N/A de donde habrá sacado Hermy eso idea?), en cuanto a Narcisa Malfoy sólo la había visto en dos ocasiones(N/A en el partido de Quidditch del libro 4 y en el callejón Diagon en el libro 6 recuerdan?) y ni siquiera había cruzado palabra o mirada con ella, por lo que no tenía un criterio fijo acerca de la madre de su novio.

-Tranquila princesa- la calmó Draco como si pudiera leerle el pensamiento (N/A o de verdad sabía legeremancia?)

-Pero… y si no me quieren…

-Basta, nena sácate esa idea de la cabeza porque estoy completamente seguro de que les vas a encantar y si alguien se atreve a tocare, herirte o siquiera insinuarlo créeme que no dejaría que viviera para contarlo.

Draco logró sacar una sonrisa de la castaña y el viaje se fue mucho más tranquilo, ambos iban tomados de las manos y el rubio se recostó en las piernas de Hermione permitiendo, o mejor dicho disfrutando, que ella jugara con sus platinados cabellos hasta que las dulces y suaves caricias de las manos de Hermy lo hicieron caer en un profundo sueño durante el resto del trayecto.

-Draco………Draco…….Vamos Dragón despierta.

-Hmm…

-Amor ya llegamos a casa de tus padres por favor despierta.

-Hermy, no me digas que me quedé dormido.

-Está bien no te lo digo.

-Que graciosa pequeña- y rozó suavemente su nariz con la de ella –Vamos- dijo el rubio saliendo del carruaje y tendiéndole un brazo para que bajará ella también –La escolto bella dama?

-Será un placer caballero- dijo entre pequeñas risitas risueñas.

-No te preocupes por el equipaje, Brotay lo llevará dentro.

-Brotay??

-Uno de los elfos domésticos de la Mansión.

-Ahh…- dijo un poco enfurruñada

-A caso la dulce y valiente Hermione sigue metida en eso de la P.E.D.D.O ??

-Como lo sabes, es decir como supiste de la…

-Sé muchas cosas de ti peque.

-Ay señor Malfoy usted no deja de sorprenderme- dijo riendo de nuevo.

"_Ahora a conocer a los señores Malfoy"_ pensaba nerviosamente la chica mientras se acercaban a una gran reja negra con una M enorme en color plateado y con una escritura muy elaborada.

-Ahora sólo no te separes de mí peque- le susurró el rubio al oído.

-Es…E….Está…bi….bien- tartamudeó ella y eso le enterneció (N/A siiiiii Draco Malfoy sentía ternura)

-Vamos princesa no estés nerviosa, yo estoy contigo, no dejaré que nada te pase- la castaña sonrió al recordar…

"_No estás sola………No dejaré que nada te haga daño…….estaré contigo siempre….siempre…."_

Y así tomados de la mano atravesaron el umbral para internarse en el bello y exótico jardín del frente de la Mansión Malfoy, hasta la mismísima profesora Sprout tenía mucho que envidiarle a aquel lugar que parecía un laberinto de plantas, setos y flores hermosas, con diversas fuentes de varios colores, estilos, formas y tamaños y un bello estanque que se veía hermoso congelado cono los lirios cubiertos por una suave capa de nieve.

El rubio guió a Hermione a través de aquel jardín de fantasía, era enorme y cualquiera podría perderse en ese "paraíso" fácilmente, por suerte Draco podía hacer ese recorrido hasta dormido y en poco tiempo se hallaron frente a unas enormes puertas de encino claro con el emblema de los Malfoy perfectamente tallado, la casa era gigante, de color blanco mármol con balcones en las ventanas e incrustaciones de marfil, la puerta se abrió sola y ambos jóvenes se adentraron en la gran Mansión.

La chica adquirió un tono pálido extremo, un parte de ella le decía que debía salir corriendo de ese lugar cuanto antes de ser posible en ese preciso instante, pero a pesar de todo algo, o mejor dicho alguien le transmitía una seguridad que no tenía, la mano de draco permanecía tomada de la de ella brindándole apoyo y calor, dándole a entender que estaba ahí y no la dejaría sola.

-Señorito Malfoy y señorita…. Los señores Malfoy los esperan en la sala de estar del segundo piso- exclamó un elfo doméstico entrando en la habitación.

-Gracias Ives, y por favor lleven el equipaje a las habitaciones cuanto antes- respondió el rubio.

-Por supuesto amo- y el elfo desapareció.

-Vamos?...

Draco tendió una mano que ella tomó y se adentraron en la preciosa Mansión Malfoy pasando por pasillos de altísimos techos abovedados, enormes ventanales, pinturas hermosas, esculturas y distintos tipos de decoraciones que demostraban que el chico había sido acostumbrado a tenerlo todo desde el mismo instante en que vino al mundo bajo el apellido Malfoy, unos minutos después de haber recorrido un poco del inmenso lugar se detuvieron frente a unas hermosas y enormes puertas de roble pulido que se abrieron en cuanto se colocaron frente a ellas. Dentro había una gran chimenea de mármol negro, varios sillones de cuero también negro muy al estilo victoriano, una mesita para café de madera oscura al estilo del siglo XV, varios estantes repletos de libros y una hermosa vitrina llena de lo que parecían reliquias familiares. En dos sillones individuales se hallaban sentados los señores Malfoy de cara a la chimenea observando el crepitar de las llamas, cuando escucharon el inconfundible sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

-Draco… es bueno tenerte de vuelta en casa- dijo una voz muy grave que arrastraba las palabras .ah……. y veo que has traído a la señorita….- prosiguió Lucius Malfoy.

-Granger, Hermione Granger- terminó su hijo causando que él abriera los ojos como platos.

-Ah….Sí- replicó Lucius –_"No puede ser que la Asquerosa Sangre Sucia haya cambiado tanto, bien podría pasar por otra persona, una muy atractiva a decir verdad"- _esto último lo pensó.

-Madre, te presento a mi novia Hermione- dijo Draco.

-Dijo Narcisa Malfoy con una inclinación de cabeza y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, pero Hermione pudo percibir la alegría en sus ojos, una alegría inmesa al ver a su único hijo tan feliz por primera vez en toda su vida, pero que al mismo tiempo se veía reprimida por miedo, miedo a la reacción de su marido, el mismo miedo que la hacía obedecerlo sin refutar ni una sola palabra y seguirlo incondicionalmente y también pasar por alto sus muchas amantes como si no supiera nada o no le importara que su marido la engañase.(N/A parece que a la obre Narcisa no la ha ido mucho mejor en su vida que a nuestro Draquin no les parece?)

-Supongo que la señorita Granger nos acompañara durante el baile de Navidad, no es así?- intervino Lucius cortando las miradas de Narcisa y Hermione.

-Por supuesto padre.

-En ese caso tendremos que encontrarle un vestido adecuado, por lo tanto irán lo más pronto posible al callejón Diagon si excusas.

-Sí padre.

-Ahora pueden irse…..y señorita Granger…….. pruebe que es digna de ser la novia de un Malfoy- y le lanzó una mirada extraña a la castaña, llena de……lujuria?, mirada que no pasó desapercibida por Draco, que la tomó de la mano y la sacó lo más rápidamente posible de ese lugar, lo cual ella agradeció muchísimo, sin siquiera mirar atrás para ver si su padre o su madre, que se había mantenido todo el tiempo callada, tenían algo más que decir, dejando las grandes puertas de roble cerrarse estrepitosamente detrás de ellos.

-Y yo mismo seré quien compruebe si eres lo suficientemente buena para un Malfoy- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible sin despegar sus ojos del crepitar de las llamas…


	7. Chapter 7 Baile de ¿Presentación?

Capítulo 7 Baile de ¿Presentación

**Capítulo 7 Baile de ¿Presentación?**

**-Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Draco preocupado.**

**-Draco, en realidad no lo sé, tu padre me dio algo de miedo…- respondió ella.**

**-No te preocupes princesa, todo está bien, yo estoy contigo.**

**Draco guiaba a Hermione a través de los complicados pasillos de la Mansión Malfoy que parecía un total y completo laberinto Pero uno muy bello lleno de arte pensaba la castaña. La chica se dejaba guiar admirando todo lo que sus ojos podían ver, cuando de repente dieron un giro brusco y se encontraron en un pasillo con varias puertas.**

**-Amor, dónde estamos?- preguntó ella intrigada. Entonces él abrió una puerta y ambos entraron.**

**-Bienvenida a tu habitación- dijo el rubio rodeándola por la cintura desde atrás.**

**Estaban en una hermosa habitación de paredes y techo blancos como el mármol, con una fina línea dorada que separaba las paredes de la cúpula del techo, había una alfombra de un tono entre beige y rosa pálido debajo de la enorme cama matrimonial, el resto del piso era de madera pulida, los muebles eran de madera muy clara al igual que la cabecera de la cama y los soportes del dosel del que colgaban unas suaves y tersas cortinas blancas y doradas de tela casi transparente que a penas y dejaba ver su color, tenía una bella terraza con macetas de jazmines y un enorme espejo dorado de cuerpo completo adornaba la parte posterior de la puerta principal. El baúl de Hermione reposaba al pie de la cama, a cada lado de ésta había dos mesillas de noche con lámparas suspendidas en el aire mágicamente y un bello candelabro de gotitas de oro, plata y cristal era el único adorno de la blanca cúpula, por último se hallaba una enorme y hogareña chimenea de madera igualmente clara que los muebles con figuras de un material que parecía porcelana encima de ésta y un cuadro que representaba una dríade en medio del bosque con el bello cielo nocturno de fondo.**

**-Te gusta preciosa?**

**-Me encanta!- gritó y se dio la vuelta para lanzarse a los brazos de su novio para besarlo.**

**-Pequeña, mañana iremos al callejón Diagon a comprarte un vestido para el baile de navidad, te parece?**

**-Por supuesto, sólo que…**

**-Qué pasa?**

**-No es nada, es que me quedé pensando en, por qué es tan importante ese baile?**

**-No lo sé, nunca lo supe y creo que nunca lo sabré peque. (N/A Peque jeje es que así me dicen a mí jeje), ah por cierto si necesitas cualquier cosa, mi habitación es la puerta de enfrente, intenté que te dejaran quedarte conmigo, pero a mamá casi le da un infarto.**

**-No te preocupes, estaré bien, lo prometo.**

**Como ya era bastante tarde se despidieron con un dulce beso, no sin que antes Draco le prometiera que al día siguiente le mostraría la mansión completa en cuanto regresaran del Callejón Diagon, el rubio platinado salió de la habitación y antes de cerrar la puerta se dio vuelta y le mandó un beso soplado el cual ella atrapó en el aire y se lo puso en los labios guiñándole un ojo. (N/A pura pantomima ehh ni crean que el beso se veía ahí en el aire jeje)**

**Al principio la noche fue muy tranquila, Hermione estaba recostada en la cama con varios almohadones detrás de cu espalda, cuello y cabeza para elevarla un poco ua que estaba leyendo con la luz de la mesilla de noche encendida, la luz de la luna se colaba a través de las puertas de cristal del balcón y se podía apreciar una suave ventisca. En cuanto acabó el capítulo y hubo marcado la página, guardó el libro en el cajón de la mesilla de noche del lado derecho de su cama y corrió las suaves y semitransparentes cortinas que envolvieron la cama tiernamente y sin notarla se fue quedando lentamente dormida. (N/A ok en eso si nos diferenciamos Hermy y yo, para empezar número 1 para que yo deje de leer en la noche tienen que amenazarme con quitarme el libro; 2 siempre sigo leyendo con una literna y casi siempre olvido marcar la página y guardar el libro jeje; y por último pero no menos importante 3 yo no puedo quedarme dormida así como ASÍ me quedo contando los puntitos del techo en la oscuridad jajajaja)**

**-No! NO!- despertó Hermione sobresaltada y tomó su reloj de muñeca de su mesita de noche para consultar la hora, eran las cuatro menos diez de la mañana. (N/A o madrugada jeje eyyy para mi el día a penas comienza)**

**La castaña se volvió a acomodar dispuesta a dormirse de nuevo, pero una sensación extraña la invadió, como si se apoderara de la habitación, sentía como si alguien más estuviera en la habitación con ella y la estuviera observando, ella miraba frenéticamente en todas direcciones intentando encontrar algo extraño, pero absolutamente todo en la habitación se hallaba exactamente igual, nada estaba diferente, se volvió a acostar y la sensación extraña dejó de estar presente, así que, sin más preámbulos, cayó dormida nuevamente.**

**Mientras tanto, un rubio platinado (N/a y no precisamente el sexy Draco malfoy) caminaba silenciosamente por los pasillos como una sombra, sus pies descalzos no hacían ruido al deslizarse sobre el frío suelo de mármol y su pausada respiración era casi inaudible.**

**-Pronto comprobaré si realmente mereces ser llamada "Malfoy", más pronto de lo que crees- decía Lucius Malfoy en voz baja mientras regresaba a su habitación después de su "Paseo Nocturno".**

**-Peque, te encuentras bien?- preguntó Draco al ver a su novia tan ausente durante el desayuno.**

**.-Sí claro, es sólo que sigo algo nerviosa amor- contestó ella sonriendo.**

**-Tranquila, estoy contigo.**

**-Lo sé, lo sé…**

**En cuanto acabaron de desayunar el rubio condujo a la castaña a través de innumerable pasillos, hasta que se encontraron frente a una enorme chimenea de piedra y al lado de ésta, había una muy elaborado recipiente lleno de polvos azules o verde-azulados, comúnmente llamados polvos Flu. (N/A si en el libro dice que los polvos flu son azules por que demonios las llamas son verdes y que obsesión la de los magos por arriesgarse digo que no conocen las quemaduras de tercer grado o algo así, digo, acaso nunca escucharon eso de "no juegues con fuego"??)**

**En unos instantes ambos se encontraban en el callejón Diagon que se hallaba totalmente repleto de gente, pero eso era de esperarse, después de todo, faltaba un día para noche buena y todos andaban en "las compras de último minuto". (N/A Si son magos no pueden simple y sencillamente aparecer lo que necesitan? Para que tantas tiendas?)**

**Draco la tomó de la mano y la guió a través del tumulto de gente hacia una parte que parecía mucho más vacía que el resto del mágico y hermoso callejón, estaba decorado muy elegantemente debido a las fiestas, con varias tiendas de diversas mercancías, entonces el rubio divisó la tienda que buscaban, un enorme establecimiento de siete pisos con ropa exclusivamente para dama, de gusto exquisito al parecer de diseñador. Sobre la p uerta había un letrero con tonos dorados y rosas y unas letras exageradamente elaboradas que rezaba:"Precious & Princess", parecía una tienda únicamente para damas de alta sociedad.**

**-Como Narcisa Malfoy- pensó Hermione.**

**-Entramos?- preguntó el chico ofreciéndole caballerosamente una mano la cual ella tomó inmediatamente.**

**Al entrar la castaña quedó todavía más impresionada con el lugar de lo que ya estaba, la tienda estaba repleta de vestidos de noche de todas las telas, estilos, diseños y colores imaginables e inimaginables, un ligero vistazo al piso superior y vio que estaba completamente lleno de toda clase de zapatos (N/A Pansy Parkinson ha de vivir ahí jaja). Draco observaba detenidamente la asombrada y excitada (N/A nuevamente no sean malpensados si no lo fueron sorry pero en mivida ya son MUY necesarias este tipo de aclaraciones jeje) expresión de su novia, se veía tan tierna, más que de costumbre, (N/A si es que eso era posible….aunque MI Draquin sólo lo dice por que aún no me conoce AÚN…), parecía una niña pequeña emocionada por abrir los regalos la mañana de navidad.**

**-Disculpen puedo ayudarlos en a…….seño Malfoy!- exclamó una mujer algo mayor aunque con muy buena figura.**

**-Buenos días Tabatta- respondió éste.**

**-Hace tiempo que no se le veía por estos lugares, qué se le ofrece?**

**-Pues verá, busco el vestido idóneo para mi novia, me interesa que lo use en el tradicional baile de los Malfoy, ya sabe el que se ofrece durante las navidades, también necesito zapatos a juego y recuerda que el precio no importa, sólo quiero el mejor para la mejor chica del mundo- dijo plantándole un beso en la mejilla a Hermione que se sonrojó mucho al instante.**

**-Esperen aquí...- y desapareció detrás de unos maniquíes con vestidos color verde esmeralda y rojo escarlata. (N/A que coincidencia esos colores no??)**

**Unos minutos más tarde la chica regresó con unas seis cajas de diferentes tamaños en las manos y les indicó que la siguieran.**

**Caminó por varios pasillos repletos de ropa con los chicos siguiéndola de cerca, hasta que se detuvo frente a una cortina de terciopelo blanco con bordados en color dorado, le indicó a Hermione que entrara y le fue pasando uno a uno los vestidos.**

**El primero era verde esmeralda de manga larga y cuello de tortuga, muy elegante pero no iba con la personalidad de la castaña.**

**El segundo era blanco de tirantes y largo hasta el piso, pero a ambos chicos les incomodó el EXCESIVO escote, HErmione se sentía un poco incomoda y Draco no iba a permitir que todos los pervertidos que iban a su mansión "echaran a volar su imaginación".**

**El tercero era azul marino de mangas de tela semitransaparente y ceñido al cuerpo con un tajo en la pierna, aunque el color era demasiado sero seri para ella según Draco. (N/A a ver que demonios quieres draquín?? Uno muy esto otro muy el otro y este bueno)**

**El cuarto era color durazno sin mangas, es decir tipo strapless, con un moño debajo del pecho y caía suelto con un poco de vuelo hasta dos dedos debajo de las rodillas, a Hermione no le gustó el color.**

**El quinto era rosa pastel con detalles en blanco ceñido al cuerpo hasta la cintura y después caía libre, se arrastraba un poco por el piso y de manga corta, a los dos chicos les pareció algo infantil.**

**Pero el que escogieron fue exactamente el último que se robó Hermy es decir el sexto. (N/A seis vestidos para un baile sí que es muchoooooo)**

**Era color rojo oscuro, mejor conocido como color rojo sangre, (N/A ya saben un rojo oscuro tirándole a vino pero sin llegar a tanto jeje es mi color favorito), iba ceñido hasta la cintura y después caía suelto, era de corte griego por lo que en la pierna derecha le llegaba cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla y en la izquierda hasta el tobillo, se sostenía del hombro derecho de ella dejando al descubierto su hombro izquierdo y parte de su espalda, la manga se abría cayendo a ambos lados de su hombro (adelante / atrás) y debajo del pecho se ajustaba con una banda de seda negra. (N/A YO QUIERO ESE VESTIDO Y A DRACO MALFOY AUNQUE NO PRECISAMENTE TIENE QUE ESTAR DE GALA JAJA ES MAS LA ROPA SOBRA JEJE…………dios mis amigos me están volviendo malpensada también)**

**-Esta es el que nos llevamos Tabatta- dijo Draco en cuanto vio a Hermy- tráeme los zapatos a juego y ya está- la chica desapareció por una escalera –(N/A recuerde que los zapatos están en el segundo piso) y momentos después regresó con unos zapatos negros de tacón de aguja que se sujetaban a la pantorrilla con tiras de seda color rojo sangre igual que el vestido.**

**-Te ves hermosa Hermy.**

**-Gracias- dijo sonrojada**

**Después salieron de la tienda con dos cajas, la más grande llevaba el vestido y la chica los zapatos, ambas las cargaba Draco, entonces ella le pidió que si podían pasar a una tienda de joyería mágica, quería que le repararan el anillo que llevaba, al que se le había despegado un diamante color tornasol de la incrustación de oro. (N/A se lo dieron de graduación Harry y Ron….más Herry que Ron pero en fin…). A Draco le pareció una idea excelente ya que tenía que comprarle un regalo a su castaña.**

**-minutos más tarde Hermione salía de la tienda con su anillo perfectamente reparado y Draco llevaba una pequeña caja en el bolsillo interior de la túnica para que la chica no lo viera, se dieron la mano y caminaron rumbo a una chimenea para que pudieran vieajarr por red Flu de regreso a la Mansión Malfoy, pues ya era hora de la cena.**

**Draco y Hermione iban entrando a l comedor, donde ya se encontraban sentados Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy esperándolos. La mesa era enorme (N/A sobre todo contando que sólo era para cuatro personas) varios platos y platones cubiertos por tapas de plata se hallaban al centro de ésta; la vajilla era hermosa, de plata, fina y elegante, había tres copas deferentes, más de cuatro cuchillos, seis cucharas y cinco tenedores…en total treinta y seis cubiertos. A Draco le entró el nerviosismo, no estaba seguro de que su novia acostumbrara cenar así, pero sabía que el protocolo era algo que su padre consideraba ley en la casa, camo buen caballero le ofreció asiento a la castaña y luego ocupó el suyo propio.**

**Los platos y platones s destaparon dejando ver deliciosos platillos que fueron servidos en cierto orden. Tanto Narcisa como Lucius y Draco (N/A éste último lo disimulaba muy bien) quedaron completamente impresionados con la chica, los modales de Hermione eran impecables y perfectos, nunca se equivocó de cubierto ni confundió la copa de agua con la de vino y hacía una mezcla exquisita y correcta entre la bebida y el tipo de platillo como el vino de elfo con el asado o el vino blanco con el pescado.**

**En cuanto acabaron de cenar todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, Draco y Hermione se fueron abrazados por la cintura bajo la mirada amenazante de Lucius Malfoy, en cuanto llegaron al pasillo repleto de puertas, Draco acompaño a Hermione a su habitación, la castaña observó en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que no había nadie.**

**-Hermy, te pasa algo?**

**-Es que anoche me dio la impresión de que alguien me observaba.**

**-Y, por qué no me lo comentaste?**

**-No quería preocuparte.**

**-Entonces hoy duermo contigo.**

**-Pero… y tu madre, qué va a pensar ella?**

**-No importa, lo más importante es que estés bien.**

**Hermione se acercó y besó al rubio en o labios, después le dio la mano y ambos entraron en la habitación, la puerta se cerró tras de ellos.**

**Hermione Granger dormía plácidamente en su cama de dosel junto al chico de sus sueños (N/A y de los mías….bueno una de los chicos de mis sueños jeje), Draco Malfoy, pero de repente esa sensación extraña de ser observada se apoderó nuevamente de ella, abrió los ojos, pero no logró ubicar a nadie ni nada fuera de lo común, recorrió la habitación con la mirada una vez más pero todo seguía exactamente igual, se dio vuelta aún abrazada por el rubio, colocó su cabeza en el pecho de él y se sintió nuevamente protegida, sin más se volvió a quedar profundamente dormida en brazos del amor de su vida. (N/A bueno en brazos de DRACO MALFOY que chica no se quena felizmente dormida jeje… por lo menos yo SI)**

**El sol se colaba por la ventana y pegaba directamente en el rostro del que algún día fue el príncipe de Slytherin (N/A de dónde salió eso del PRINCIPE DE SLYTHERIN, digo lo he leído en mucho fics y en los míos jeje pero no recuerdo que saliera en los libros o sí? Tal vez debo releer con más atención…), Draco Malfoy abrió perezosamente los ojos, pero al instante se le iluminó el rostro ya que abrazada a él se hallaba la dueña de sus sonrisas, su corazón, sus sueños y su felicidad, Hermione Granger, la que alguna vez fue su pasión prohibida dormía ahora entre sus brazos, se acercó suavemente y la besó en la frente.**

**-Draco, ya es de día?- preguntó adormilada.**

**-No lo sé.**

**-Cómo que no lo sabes?**

**-No, lo único que sé es que en el cielo no día ni noche y que yo estoy en el cielo ya que amanezco junto a un ángel.**

**Hermione soltó una pequeña risita y quedó hechizada mirando esos penetrantes ojos grises, siempre que los miraba regresaba a su mente aquel sueño, ese sueño con el que empezó todo, pero algo de ese sueño aún no le quedaba claro, era un sueño interminable en el cual adoraba vivir.**

**Ambos jóvenes se levantaron y se pusieron sus batas para ir a desayunar, aún era muy temprano por lo que desayunaron solos, no había ningún indicio de la presencia de los señores Malfoy en la casa (N/a si es que le puedes llamara casa a una mansión el tamaño del mundo jejeje….), en realidad tanto Draco como Hermione dudaban si quiera que se encontraran ahí en esos momentos y no se equivocaban, al instante llegó un elfo doméstico con una carta que le extendió a Draco y desapareció.**

**La castaña se acerco al rubio para poder leer la carta sobre su hombro, ésta decía:**

"**Draco…**

** Tu madre y yo tenemos unos asuntos que atender urgentemente por lo que estaremos fuera todo el día.**

**Aún así llegaremos para el baile de Navidad, no olvides estar listo con tu novia para recibir a los invitados. Esta noche la señorita Hermione Granger será presentada como tu novia oficial y supongo que también como futuro miembro de la familia Malfoy.**

**Espero que todo esté listo para cuando regresemos.**

**Atentamente,**

** Lucius Malfoy."**

**Draco arrugó la carta y se la metió en el bolsillo, después siguió desayunando tranquilamente con la castaña.**

**-Oye nena, hay algo que noté el otro día o mejor dicho la otra noche…**

**-Qué pasa?- pregunto preocupada como temiendo que fuera a ocurrir algo malo.**

**-Dónde aprendiste a tener modales tan impecables Mione?**

**Ella soltó una risita y volteó a ver al rubio con cara "típica de los gemelos Weasley".**

**-Verás mamá y papá siempre tenía que ir a reuniones de trabajo, ya sabes cenas bailes, comidas…- él asintió con la cabeza- y yo por alguna extraña razón siempre tenía que acompañarlos, y como la hija única de dos muy reconocidos médicos de clase social alta (N/A sé que eran dentistas pero aún así son médicos apoco no? Y como que suena más profesional no creen?) tenía que tener el comportamiento adecuado durante las cenas de gala y eso, así que me inscribieron en una "Academia para señoritas"- hizo una voz sarcástica en las últimas tres palabras acompañadas de unas comillas en el aire.**

**Una vez terminado el desayuno subieron a cambiarse de ropa. Atravesaron el pasillo lentamente tomados de la mano, todo estaba muy tranquilo (N/A DUH LUCIUS NO ESTÁ EN CASA!), llegaron a la habitación de Hermione y la castaña se acercó a la maleta que estaba al pie de la cama, sacó un pantalón deportivo de color durazno y una chaqueta de la misma tela y del mismo color, después tomó una blusa blanca de cuello alto u manga tres cuartos, Draco fue a su habitación a cambiarse y bañarse y cuando regresó a ver a Hermione la encontró sentada en el alféizar de la ventana mirando la superficie lisa y congelada del lago.**

**-Te gusta cierto?- preguntó el rubio que llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y unos tenis negros con la punta blanca (N/A así tipo converse jeje).**

**-Sí…me encanta…cuando era pequeña solía patinar largos ratos el la laguna de mi casa- dijo con un dejo de nostalgia en la voz.**

**-Ven- dijo el chico y la tomó de la mano sacándola de la habitación y después de la mansión.**

**Minutos más tarde llegaron al lago que estaba bordeado de nieve tan cuidadosamente como si la hubieran acomodado. Draco apareció dos pares de patines y ayudó a la cataña a ponerse los suyos. El rubio pasó largo rato obsevando a la chica hacer piruetas y giros sobre el hielo como una profesional, se veía tan dulce en palabras de él así que no se resistió y se fue a hacerle compañía a su novia.**

**Así pasaron el resto del día, en el hielo, hasta que llegó la hora para alistarse para el dichoso baile.**

**Hermione bajaba por la escalinata de mármol de la mano de Draco, llevaba el hermoso vestido color rojo sangre y el cabello recogido en un elegante moño alto adornado con una tiara de plata y con algunos mechones cayendo rebeldemente por su delicado rostro; las zapatillas la hacían lucir más alta, aunque no tanto como el rubio. Draco llevaba una túnica de gala parecida a un smoking, era de color negro impecable con camisa y corbata de moño blanca y obviamente su capa negra, ambos con una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.**

**En cuanto estuvieron abajo, todos los invitados comenzaron a entrar en el salón, pero Draco detuvo a Hermione un momento.**

**-Hermy, espera…- dijo tomándola de la mano, ella se volteó. (N/A y que chica no?)**

**-Qué pasa amor?- él sacó una caja del bolsillo interior de su túnica y la abrió, dentro había un hermoso dije de plata con forma de rosa con gotitas que parecían de cristal, pero que en realidad era una extraña joya mágica que cambiaba de color según su "estado de ánimo" por decirlo de alguna manera, ya que en realidad eran sus verdaderos sentimientos los que mostraba, aquellos que guardaba el lo más profundo de su ser.**

**Él se lo colocó en el cuello y después le tendió una mano para que entraran juntos al salón, el cual estaba perfectamente adornado, había una árbol de navidad decorado con hadas de verdad, varias mesas para los invitados, la pista de baile al centro, guirnaldas y muérdagos por todo el lugas, y claro la mesa principal con cuatro puestos es de Lucius Malfoy, el de Narcisa Malfoy, el de Draco Malfoy y el de Hermione Granger (N/A aunque a Draco le gustaría que fuera Hermione Malfoy jajaja).**

**Lucius Malfoy se puso en pie y al insatante cesó todo el barullo del lugar (N/A algo así como cuando Dumbledore da los discursos en Hogwarts o cuando MI Sevie entra a dar clase jeje).**

**-Como saben, el baile de Navidad en la Mansión Malfoy es una fecha importante, y más ahora que tengo el "placer"- cambio ligeramente su tono de voz con la última palabra pero solamente Draco pareció notarlo –de presentar a la novia de mi hijo, la señorita Hermione Granger- tanto la aludida como su novio se pusieron de pie –que esperamos pronto pase a formar parte de la familia Malfoy, ahora, por qué no abren el baile?, hijo- dijo mirando a Draco y a Hermione.**

**El rubio tomó la mano de Hermione y la guió al centro de la elaborada pista de baile, ahí esperó a que comenzara a sonar la música que resultó ser…**

**-Un tango…- susurró Hermione.**

**Draco la tomó por la cintura y ella tomó una de sus manos y la otra la colocó sobre el hombro del chico, se movían impresionantemente al ritmo de la canción, poco a poco los invitados comenzaron a unírseles.**

**-Parece que la señorita Granger también tomó clases de baile…- le susurró el rubio al oído y ella sólo se sonrojó.**

**En cuanto terminó el tango todos volvieron a sentarse para la cena en la cual Hermione demostró nuevamente sus impecables modales y su comportamiento digno de princesa. Todas las personas la consideraban la candidata perfecta para ser una Malfoy (N/A excepto Lucius Malfoy obviamente jeje, recuerden que aún le falta que la "compruebe") y que el único, además de la familia Malfoy, que sabía que Hermione era hija de muggles era Blaise Zabinni que estaba totalmente de acuerdo con la relación, inclusive los ayudó a formarla.**

**Una vez que la cena se dio por concluida y la música inició de nuevo Hermione se disculpó ya que tenía algo de frío, se dirigió a su habitación por una capa del micmo color que el vestido.**

**-Ahora vuelvo…- le susurró a Draco antes de salir por la puerta del salón.**

**Pero nadie notó que alguien salía detrás de la castaña, ni siquiera ella misma. Avanzaba por los silenciosos pasillos y corredores, cuando sintió un escalofrío que le atribuyó únicamente al frío (N/A error, GRAVE ERROR), llegó al pasillo lleno de puertas y entró a su habitación dejando la puerta abierta (N/A qué tan típico es esto? Es como cuando en la peli de terror escuchas un ruido extraño en la casa y va a ver en vez de salir corriendo, o está la tormenta y te metes en una extraña casa desvencijada, o sabes que alguien entró a la casa y te tapas con la sabana… qué la sabana es antibalas y anti-cuchillos? O cuando te asomas debajo de la cama…digo el día en que te encuentres a alguien ahí abajo que le vas a decir?... asesinando ehhh oiga por que no mejor sale y me mata en la cama es que hace frío además le va a dar asma con todo el polvo que hay ahí abajo…..o cuando te encierras en el armario….hellowwww digo te das cuenta de que te encierras sin salida tú solito…. O vas cubierto por una capa y nadie te reconoce pero en cuanto entras a la guarida del malo te quitas la capucha….. ya enserio es que no existe el sentido común?)**

**La chica sacó una capa rojo sangre del armario y la colocó en la cama (N/A la que tiene frío eres tú no la cama), la recortó un poco con su varita y le agregó pequeños detalles en negro para que quedara mejor con su vestido, cuando de repente alguien la tomó por la cintura desde atrás impidiéndole que se volteara a ver quién era.**

**-Draco… te dije que regresaba en un segundo…- pero se vio interrumpida.**

**-Es hora…- susurró una gélida voz a que arrastraba las palabras a sus espaldas.**

**-Tú no eres Draco…**


	8. Chapter 8 Verdades

Capítulo 8 Comprobando verdades que sería mejor no saber…

**Capítulo 8 Comprobando verdades que sería mejor no saber…**

-Tú no eres Draco…

-Te dije que comprobaría si eras lo suficientemente buena para un Malfoy, y eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer…

Lucius Malfoy inmovilizó a Hermione contra la cama y comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras ella forcejeaba con él inútilmente, las manos del rubio la recorrían descaradamente, de una manera demasiado lujuriosa, entonces le dio vuelta e intentó besar a la castaña, pero ella se resistía completamente a sus intentos, el hombre colocó una mano en la rodilla de Hermione, pero con los intentos desesperados de la chica por zafarse se hizo un tajo en la pierna provocando que el hermoso vestido se rompiera. (N/A NOOOO MI HERMOSO VESTIDO!!)

-Qué hace…suélteme- suplicaba la castaña.

Aún así el padre de su novio la tenía acorralada y de un solo movimiento la tumbó en la cama atándola con invisibles cadenas gracias a un movimiento de varita. En los ojos de la chica se podía ver el temor reflejado mientras que los de Lucius Malfoy mostraban únicamente lujuria y deseo. (N/A y entonces Hermy se libera toma su varita la apunta a Lucius Malfoy y le lanza un Cruccio hasta dejarlo peor que los padres de Neville Longbottom y luego le lanza el Avada Kedabra y cuando está muerto lo patea y lo golpea y se comienza a reír como una demente desquiciada…jajajajajajajaja… bueno no me puse muy sádica…Kathy mala! Pum….Kathy mala! PUM!...Kathy mal! PUM!!... no puedo creerlo mi cabeza aun funciona y la c9mpu esta intacta sigamos con el fic!)

Se acercó lentamente y comenzó a manosear descaradamente a la castaña, ella intentó gritar, pero el rubio puso un hechizo insonorisador a la habitación. Hermione estaba aterrada, pero a la vez decidida a no dejarse vencer. Lucius Malfoy le sacó violentamente el vestido exponiendo su ropa interior de encaje rojo sangre. Se separó un poco de ella observándola por varios minutos aumentando su deseo, aunque no hacía falta ver su mirada pues hermione podía ver su "deseo" ya muy notorio gracias al enorme bulto en su pantalón.

Él se acercó peligrosamente a la castaña como deslizándose por el piso, pero en el momento en el que se tiraba encima de ella un resplandor dorado escarlata surgió de la castaña liberándola de las cadenas y dejándolo inconciente en el frío suelo de la habitación por unos segundos. Tomó rápidamente su vestido y su varita y salió sorriendo del lugar rumbo a los jardines con lágrimas en los ojos.

-De mí no te escapas sangre sucia inmunda. Dijo Lucius Malfoy antes de salir corriendo tras la castaña.

Tal parecía que tantos años como mortífago le habían dado una fuerza y una resistencia impresionantes, no se detuvo hasta divisar a ka chica corriendo por los jardines a pocos metros de él. Pocos segundos después había acorralado a Hermione y de un solo u rápido movimiento la tumbó en el piso.

-Creías que podrías escapar de mí? Creías que podrías humillarme…y después salir corriendo? Te equivocaste a mi nadie me humilla, yo siempre tengo la última palabra, nadie me contradice y mucho menos una sangre sucia como tú..

La chica tenía lágrimas en los ojos, no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo había llegado a esa situación, sólo quería pensar que era una pesadilla y que pronto despertaría en brazos de Draco…

-Draco…- susurró.

Draco buscaba como loco a la castaña completamente preocupado, Hermione llevaba mucho tiempo desaparecida. La fue a buscar a su habitación pero ella no se encontraba ahí y ahora corría por los pasillos de la mansión desesperado por encontrarla. Tenía un mal presentimiento de toda situación.

-Draco, Draco!- le gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Si madre?- pregunto Draco exasperado.

-Draco, estoy preocupada, no encuentro a u padre por ningún lado y ya lleva rato que nadie lo ve…- exclamó Narcisa Malfoy.

El rubio se alarmó al instante, que su novia estuviera desaparecida ya era de por sí extremadamente preocupante, pero que estuviera desaparecida al mismo tiempo que se padre era una catástrofe, él bien sabía de que era capaz Lucius Malfoy y temía por la seguridad de su castaña.

Salió despavorido rumbo a los jardines de la Mansión, tenía idea de quién, qué, cuándo, cómo, dónde o por qué? Pero estaba completamente seguro de que lo que buscaba se encontraba ahí.

Atravesó el umbral de la puerta y se aseguró de tener lista su varita para cualquier emergencia, la cual no dudaba que surgiera estando su padre ahí.

Hermione se retorcía de dolor en el suelo mientras Lucius Malfoy le apuntaba con una varita mientras que la de ella permanecía en el suelo a varios metros de la castaña.

-Quieres más despreciable sangre sucia?

Ella no conseguía articular palabra, solamente deseaba que todo terminara pronto, comenzaba a perder la conciencia.

-Crucio!!- escuchó la chica gritar nuevamente antes de que su visión fuera reemplazada por sombras difusas.

Draco alcanzó a escuchar la maldición, sin duda alguna era su padre, así que aceleró el ritmo a todo lo que le daban las piernas desesperado por llegar hasta Hermione antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. (N/A me encantaría que me rescatara a mí y no a esa…es decir que tiene ella que yo no tengo?)

-Draco….- murmuró ella nuevamente.

El chico quedó paralizado unos instantes al ver la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él, su padre apuntaba a Hermione con una varita mientras un rayo morado surgía de ella (N/A por que morado? Ni yo tengo idea no se porque pero tengo la ligera impresión de que el rayito era morado jeje…aunque también se vería bien risa fosforescente jaja) y le daba a la castaña de llano en el pecho y ella se retorcía de dolor. No tardó mucho en reaccionar y comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraban su padre y su novia.

Instantes después un resplandor dorado hizo que el rubio se parara en seco.

-Hermione…NOOOOOOO!- gritó mientras se aproximaba a ella.

La morena estaba suspendida en el aire, sus ropas habían cambiado por una túnica, si se le , podía llamar túnica, la mitad derecha era impecablemente perfecta y de un blanco muy pulcro casi transparente con detalles en dorado muy elaborados mientras que la mitad izquierda era negra y estaba roída con tajos por todas partes, estaba llena de cadenas plateadas oxidadas, su piel era completamente blanca porcelánica, tenía los labios rojo sangra, el cabello le había crecido largo hasta la cintura y se había vuelto rubio platinado casi completamente blanco (N/A MÄS QUE EL DE MI DRAQUITO!!) y sus ojos brillaban violeta intenso.

Un rayo blanco salió de su palma derecha e inmovilizó a Lucius, que estaba completamente asombrado y temeroso al mismo tiempo.

-Nunca retes, amenaces ni mucho menos enfurezcas a un ángel caído- dijo la chica con una voz calmada, suave y profunda, algo vacía.

Hermione recuperó poco a poco su tono de ojos, piel y cabello, su atuendo volvió a ser el mismo de antes y comenzó a descender lentamente al suelo, Draco se acercó rápidamente a donde se encontraba ella y llegó justo a tiempo pues una vez que los pies de la nuevamente castaña tocaron el suelo cayó desmayada en los fuertes brazos del rubio.

-Finite incantatem!- pronunció Draco apuntando a su padre con la varita y este recobró la movilidad poco a poco.

-Yo…- estaba anonadad por lo que acababa de ver.

-Mira en lo que casi te metes, te vuelves a acercar a MI- e hizo énfasis en esta palabra- Hermione y no hará falta que ella te haga nada, PORQUE YO MISMO TE MATO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS- dijo con ira en los ojos y en la voz.

El rubio (N/A MI Draguito no la bestia de Lucius ehhh) regresó corriendo a la Mansión con la castaña en brazos sin detenerse un segundo, sólo quería asegurarse de que realmente estuviera bien.

Antes de llegar a su destino chocó con un joven mago moreno de cabello oscuro y asombrosos aojos azules como un mar profundo (N/A Yo quiero perderme en ese mar jaja…) ataviado con una túnica de gala parecida a la de Draco pero de color azul marino.

-Blaise…pero qué….no se suponía que estabas en Estados Unidos?

-Y perderme la presentación de la bella Hermione como futura Malfoy?

El nombre de la castaña hizo que draco reaccionara y volviera a salir corriendo en dirección a la habitación de Hermione con el moreno siguiéndolo de cerca. El rubio evitó pasar por los lugares concurridos por los invitados, esquivando el salón y sus alrededores, pero eso no evitó que chocara con su madre cerca de las escaleras.

-Draco, cariño, pero qué…- inquirió Narcisa preocupada al ver a la castaña en semejantes condiciones.

-Pregúntale a mi padre, supongo que sigue en los jardines- dijo sumamente frío y serio.

Una vez que su madre se hubo perdido de vista tanto el rubio como el moreno continuaron su camino, pero esta vez rumbo a la habitación del primero ya que se encontraba más cerca que la de ella, no se detuvieron hasta que Draco hubo colocado a la chica en la cama. Hermione no reaccionaba, pero al menos respiraba y tenía pulso, eso tranquilizaba a los dos chicos.

-Draco dime que demonios pasó- exigió Blaise.

Draco estaba sentado sobre la cama acariciando tiernamente el rostro de la castaña que continuaba en un profundo sueño.

-Fue el bastardo de mi padre- dijo con ira en la voz sin mirarlo siquiera- No sé que habrá pasado al principio, pero cuando llegué le estaba mandando un crucio, corrí hacia ella pero de repente hubo una luz dorada y……- el rubio estaba peleando con las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

-Amigo si me lo preguntas, por las condiciones en las que se encuentra la ropa de tu novia, yo diría que tu padre, pues….- no sabía si continuar, temía la reacción de su amigo, pero no había sido un Slytherin en vano y si había alguien que contara con su lealtad, ese era Draco Malfoy –bueno, yo diría que quiso violarla.

-Sinceramente sería muy probable, sino no habría…..reaccionado así- replicó el chico de cabellos platinados sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-Por qué lo dices? Cómo reaccionó Hermione?

-Pues hubo un rayo dorado y…. y Hermione ya no era Hermione, su cabello… y sus ojos…y su ropa era…

-Draco no te entiendo.

-Blaise… has escuchado hablar de los ángeles caídos?

-He escuchado el término alguna vez, pero no estoy seguro…

-Necesito averiguar todo lo que pueda acerca de ellos.

-Cuentas conmigo y lo sabes.

-Gracias…- era la primera vez que Draco le agradecía a alguien que no fuera su madre a Hermione, pero definitivamente Blaise lo merecía (N/A si él lo merece todo jaja), él nunca lo había abandonado, inclusive se cambio de bando cuando él mismo lo hizo, era el único que él consideraba su amigo, un amigo real, de verdad… su único amigo a decir verdad.

Blaise Zabinni se despidió de draco y le dio un beso a la inconsciente Hermione, después salió por la puerta y en el salón se despidió de los dos señores Malfoy y desapareció a su casa para tomar un traslador que lo llevaría de vuelta a Estados Unidos donde pasaría el resto de las vacaciones con su familia.

En toda la noche el rubio platinado no pegó un ojo (N/A porque estaba muy ocupado conmigo jajaja bueno me habría gustado ), sino que se la pasó cuidando el sueño de la castaña mientras intentaba recordar donde había escuchado el término Ángel caído y que significaba, por qué había reaccionado asía la castaña?

Pocos días después Hermione amaneció en una habitación muy hermosa pero que no conocía, las paredes eran blancas como las de la suya inclusive estaba la misma línea dorada que las dividía del techo, los muebles eran de madera color cobre (N/A no se exista pero si no imagínensela jejej lo sé estoy medio loquita pero así me quieren a poco no?), al igual que la cabecera y la base de la cama matrimonial en la que se encontraba, las sábanas eran negras y las cortinas verde esmeralda con plateado.

-Pero que…- intentó decir la chica, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta se encontró con un joven de cabellos rubio platinado que dormía plácidamente a su lado con una expresión tierna en el rostro.

La castaña comenzó a acariciarle el cabello tiernamente hasta que él se fue despertando poco a poco.

Hace tiempo que no despertaba así pensó el rubio e inmediatamente se le dibujó una sonrisa, Hermione lo miraba dulcemente mientras los rayos del sol acariciaban su piel morena debido a los días en la paya (N/A recuerden que el colegio de aurores está en la playa ehhh jaja) y la iluminaba por la espalda.

-Hermione sólo falta una cosa para que la escena sea perfecta…

-Ah sí? Y eso es…

-Tu pijama color turquesa.

Hermione sonrió y él se levantó para poder besarla. Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana, Narcisa Malfoy había salido a hacer unas compras en el callejón Diagon, Lucius Malfoy había ido a resolver unos "asuntos" en el ministerio y Draco y Hermione no tenían muchos ánimos de levantarse de la cama, por lo que le pidieron a Twinky, una elfina doméstica de ojos color fucsia, el desayuno en la habitación.

-Hermy, creo que sería bueno que comenzaras a preparar tu equipaje para volver a la escuela de aurores- comentó Draco cuando acabó de desayunar.

-Pero si todavía falta no amor?- preguntó la chica dubitativa.

-No dormilona, te anuncio que la bella durmiente estuvo inconsciente bastante tiempo, mañana regresamos, pues las clases comienzan en tres días…

-Tres días!- se exaltó –eso significa que esta noche es…

-Sí, año nuevo…

Draco y Hermione acababan de aparecer en el vestíbulo del Colegio de Aurores, el cual estaba casi completamente vacío a excepción de una chica de cabello color rosa chicle que discutía con un mago de cabello castaño y ojos miel con destellos dorados.

-No Nyhm, ya te dije que no vamos a estar juntos, entiéndelo- decía el licántropo.

-Remus entiende que para el amor no hay edad!- suplicaba ella.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con la edad Tonks!- era la primera vez que el mago se exaltaba.

-Entonces que…

-No quieres saberlo.

-Si no puedo estar contigo, por lo menos dame una razón.

-Quieres una razón, bien,… mira yo estaba enamorado de alguien que ahora está muerta sí? y yo nunca dejé de amarla ni lo hago en este momento, inclusive llegué a tener una hija la cual desapareció por culpa de una estúpida profecía, eso nos destruyó a ambos, decidimos tomarnos un tiempo, me marché lo más lejos que pude, tiempo después regresé y luego ella se casó y ocho meses después tuvo otro hijo con otra persona, aunque tanto ella como yo nos amábamos, quizá debimos casarnos antes…- le estaba costando decir eso pero necesitaba desahogarse de una vez por todas –mi hija…nuestra hija y su hijo se llevan nueve meses, ahora deben tener más o menos la misma edad y yo no sé ni dónde está ni cómo es ni siquiera su nombre, entiendes? No quiero estar con nadie si no es mi hija… pero sé todo sobre su otro hijo y me esfuerzo por cuidarlo por ella desde que…

Remus Lupin dejó de explicar al notar que dos jóvenes se acercaban tomados de la mano y muy sonrientes.

-Profesor Lupin!- saludó Hermione y abrazó fuertemente al licántropo.

-Hermione! Que gusto verte y con…- Remus miró a Draco sin poder creerlo –Qué haces con él?

-Er…es mi novio Remus…

-Pero no es posible y si él…

-Ya vas a empezar como Sirius, Ron y Harry…

-Bueno si tú piensas que está bien- dijo y le tendió una mano al rubio.

-Hola- saludó el tímidamente tomando la mano del ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y una idea cruzó por su cabeza –profesora Tonks podemos hablar?

-Claro Malfoy…

-Draco te espero arriba, la verdad estoy algo cansada- replicó Hermione.

-Sí Herms.

Antes de irse la castaña le dio un beso en los labios, después Tonks y Draco se metieron en un aula de clases y el profesor Lupin los siguió.

-Qué sucede Malfoy?- pregunto la pelirrosa.

-Pues…..er…quería hacerle una pregunta.

-El profesor Lupin escuchaba atentamente.

-Ok pregunta…

-Usted sabe…qué son los ángeles caídos?


	9. Chapter 9 Angeles Caídos

Capítulo 9 Ángeles caídos

_**.:.A Never ENding Dream.:.**_

**Capítulo 9 Ángeles caídos**

-Dónde escuchaste ese término y por qué quieres saber?- preguntó Tonks confundida.

-Er…pues…mire si le digo jura no decir una palabra?

-Lo juro.

-Verá hace unos día alguien que quiero mucho sufrió una …er… transformación …er… un tanto extraña cuando se vio en peligro y …er… pues dijo algo como …er… "Nunca retes, amenaces ni mucho menos enfurezcas a un ángel caído" y después volvió a la normalidad y se desmayó.

-No planeas decir quien es verdad?- inquirió la astuta pelirosa.

-No.

Remus Lupin no se perdí detalle de lo que ambos decían, esa conversación era mucho más importante para él de lo que pudieran pensar los otros dos presentes en la habitación.

**-°°-FLASH BACK-°°-**

Remus Lupin iba caminando con una linda bebé en brazos de la mano de una chica muy guapa por los que parecían las soleadas calles de España, Barcelona para ser más precisos.

De repente entraron en un Pub lleno de gente que vestía con extraños atuendos de vistosos colores y una anciana se acercó a ellos.

En cuanto la vieja vio a la bebé dibujó una extraña expresión en su rostro apergaminado.

-Por favor síganme- dijo con voz grave.

El joven mago de cabellos castaños y ojos dorados se giró hacia la chica que tenía al lado y ambos asintieron antes de seguir a la anciana de la extraña expresión hasta que entraron en una habitación con una mesa redonda al centro con una bola de cristal sobre ella, varias ventanas con las cortinas corridas, muchas velas flotantes y varios tipos de incienso. (N/A algo así como el aula de la loca Trelowny (N/A dentro de la N/A se escribe así?) jeje)

Remus y la chica tomaron asiento frente a la extraña mujer con mirada algo desconfiada, de repente los ojos de la anciana se tornaron blancos y su voz se volvió misteriosa y profunda.

"Tiempos oscuros se acercan, la batalla final se decidirá, la luna y el sol pelearán por el cielo, ángeles y demonios por el destierro, la tierra se quedará en tinieblas si no se toma la decisión correcta.

Las Normas se romperán por única vez, el único ser capaz de guiar a la luz a la victoria nació en el décimo mes, mensajera entre el bien y el mal, en la delgada línea que divide la luz de la oscuridad, el único ángel caído nacido de seres comunes nació en el décimo mes…"

En cuanto la anciana terminó de recitar la extraña profecía, la frente de la bebé comenzó a brillar, un símbolo dorado se marcaba en ella, era un sol con una luna dentro de una estrella de siete puntas (N/A recuerden que el 7es el número mágico más poderoso jajajaja) rodeados por un círculo escarlata brillante.

**-°°-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-°°-**

-El único ángel caído nacido de seres comunes nació en el décimo mes…- susurró el licántropo para sí.

-Mira Draco, yo no sé mucho sobre ángeles caídos, tan solo sé que cambian de apariencia a voluntad y que son conocidos como los mensajeros entre el cielo y el infierno, también que son personas que… bueno… pues… que ya se encuentran muertas es decir que aún desde la otra vida están decidas a ayudar al mundo de los vivos, pero según lo que me dices, la persona en cuestión no está muerta así que no sé…

-Pero yo tengo que ayudarla, no puedo permitir que le hagan daño.

-Lo siento Malfoy, pero no puedo ayudarte- después la pelirosa salió de la habitación olvidándose de que Remus aún estaba ahí (N/A sino dudo que hubiera salido)

Remus estaba en estada de shock, al parecer su hija desaparecida en realidad no estaba desaparecida, pero…. Quién era?...

Mientras tanto Draco se tiraba del platinado cabello desesperado, los libros mencionaban lo mismo que la profesora de Camuflaje y Ocultismo, pero tenía que haber más.

El licántropo notó la reacción del rubio, parecía que Draco Malfoy conocía muy bien a su hija, a decir verdad la quería por la forma desesperada en la que intentaba ayudarla, pero no quería revelar su identidad, aunque eso solo reflejaba lo mucho que se preocupaba por ella. Lentamente se acercó al rubio y le colocó una mano en el hombro para que volteara. Draco se giró rápidamente al sentir el contacto.

-Sígueme Malfoy.

-Pero…

-Tengo algo que decirte y estoy seguro de que te será de mucha ayuda.

En cuanto Draco escuchó eso se puso en pie de un brinco y siguió a su ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sin rechistar fuera de la habitación.

Lentamente entraron en la habitación que habían acondicionado para el licántropo durante su estancia en el Colegio de Aurores, después el mago de ojos miel-dorado cerró el lugar mágicamente y le lanzó un hechizo silenciador para que nadie escuchara lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Sé que no me vas a decir de quien se trata, pero voy a decirte absolutamente todo lo que sé cobre ángeles caídos…

-Usted sabe algo sobre…- interrumpió el rubio.

-Si no me interrumpes voy a decirte ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO- dijo sentándose en la cama.

El rubio se recargó en el marco de la puerta dispuesto a escuchar cada palabra que dijera el ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Mira es cierto lo que te dijo Tonks, los ángeles caídos son conocidos como los mensajeros entre el mundo celestial y el inframundo, cambian de apariencia a voluntad y sí son gente muerta que "ayuda" a los vivos, pero…- la expresión de Draco se tornó muy interesada y su rostro se iluminó en cuanto escuchó la palabra "pero" -…hace casi 18 años Madame Youveline realizó una profecía…en todo el mundo existe un ángel caído que nació así, nació de dos seres comunes, pero no es como ellos… Hace tiempo desde las épocas de Merlín se hablaba de lo que sería la "Batalla Final", la pelea decisiva entre la Luz y la Oscuridad. Los ángeles caídos son seres fundamentales para determinar el resultado final de esta batalla, dentro de ellos reside magia blanca y magia negra por lo tanto controlan el fuego y el calor simbolizando la luz pero también el hielo y el viento simbolizando la oscuridad, son capaces de viajar por el tiempo y tienen la misión de recobrar el equilibrio que se ha roto y al parecer la persona que conoces es "la elegida" la única que logrará que la Luz salga victoriosa, te voy a pedir que nadie que no sea de tu entera confianza se entere de quien es esta chica, pues podría estar en peligro.

-Tengo una pregunta, ¿por qué ella no sabía que era un ángel caído?

-Hasta que cumpla los diecinueve años no podrá utilizar sus poderes excepto en situaciones críticas, por consiguiente no sabe que los tiene ya que cuando los usa entra como en trance, cuando esté lista para usar sus poderes y toda su magia ya sea blanca o negra, un símbolo dorado aparecerá en su frente, un solo y una lona dentro de una estrella de siete puntas con un circulo escarlata alrededor.

-Realmente le interesa protegerla verdad?- inquirió el astuto chico.

-Aunque te sea difícil de imaginar me preocupa y mucho pues sin conocerla yo la quiero…la quiero mucho.

-Yo nunca dije que fuera una chica…- apuntó triunfante Draco mientras Lupin palidecía considerablemente.

-Yo…. Pues…

-Señor, hay algo que no me quiere decir cierto?

-Pues sí, lo hay, pero no creo que sea necesario que lo sepas Malfoy… lo sepan…. No aún…

-Lo entiendo y señor…

-Sí?

-Es Hermione.

Dicho esto el rubio salió de la habitación dejando a un muy confundido licántropo tratando de analizar las últimas palabras pronunciadas por Draco Malfoy.

-Es Hermione…- repitió lentamente cuando estuvo completamente solo.

Se sentó nuevamente en la cama, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento en el que se había puesto de pie, y luego se recostó para no caer al piso.

-Pero eso significa que ella es… ella es… es mi… mi… mi hija y de… de…

No podía creerlo siempre la había tenido tan cerca sin conocer la verdad y ahora que la sabía daría todo por protegerla, no iba a perderla como perdió a su amada, si bien nadie sabía lo que le pasaba realmente, él, remus Lupin, ayudaría a Draco Malfoy.

-El libro…

El licántropo se acercó a su baúl y rebuscó entre sus cosas dejando túnicas, libros, pergaminos y plumas desperdigados por todo el suelo de la habitación hasta que halló un libro viejo y desgastado con páginas amarillentas y cubierta de cuero café desgastada con un símbolo de un triángulo con un ojo en medio de una cruz que tenía la punta de arriba ovalada y abierta como el ojal de una aguja, parecía más una llave (algo así como el triángulo de la luz y la típica llave egipcia jeje)

Remus abrió la primera página y muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

**-°°-FLASH BACK-°°-**

Remus viajaba por los áridos desiertos de África, Egipto para ser más precisos, había dejado a la mujer que amaba después de la desaparición de su hija, pero después de la extraña profecía se había dedicado a averiguar todo lo que pudiera sobre Ángeles Caídos y hasta ahí lo había llevado su búsqueda, Egipto…

**-°°-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-°°-**

Draco estaba de pie frente a la habitación que compartía con Hermione, giró lentamente el pomo de la puerta y entró.

-Herms estás aquí…pero qué coño?- dijo el rubio extrañado y algo enojado.

La habitación seguía casi igual solo que ahora en lugar de la cortina de bambú había un muro de roca del mismo color que el resto de las paredes.

-No esperabas que todo quedara así como así no Malfoy?- dijo Sirius Black llegando por atrás –intenté que los pusieran en habitaciones separadas, pero ya no había disponibles, así que cuidadito con lo que le haces a Hermy…- añadió con tono amenazador –solamente la obligas a algo y verás…- terminó antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Draco entró contrariado a la habitación, pero una suave voz lo hizo sonreír al instante.

-Creo que Sirius fue un poco duro, no te parece?

-Además de que yo NUNCA te obligaría a hacer algo que no quieras.

-Pero aún hay mucho que si quiero…

-Herms, estás segura…porque no tenemos que si no…si tu…yo no…

-Draco, draco, draco existen muchas cosas a parte del sexo y tienes razón, no estoy lista para eso, pero créeme que en cuanto me sienta lista serás el primero en enterarte.

La castaña le lanzó una mirada pícara, la cual bastó para que el rubio se acercara a ella, la chica lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa tomando el control de la situación, lentamente acercó su boca a la de él rozando apenas sus finos y delicados labios, eso lo volvió loco, tomó a la castaña por la cintura y la acercó más a él para luego besarla con pasión.

Hermione, que había avanzado lentamente hacia atrás, estaba pegada al escritorio de la habitación con los ojos cerrados mientras el rubio le besaba el cuello, ella pasó sus manos por los platinados cabellos de él.

Por unos momentos se olvidaron de todo y de todos, su equipaje, sus amigos, el lugar, la hora… había sido transportados a ese mundo enteramente suyo solo de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

**--DMHG--**

Faltaba tan solo un día para que las clases en el colegio de aurores dieran comienzo nuevamente y ya todos los estudiantes regresaban de sus vacaciones navideñas.

Draco y Hermione estaban en los jardines volando un rato mientras reían y charlaban, de repente un gritó desde tierra firme los hizo descender rápidamente.

-Blaise! Cómo estás?- preguntó la castaña tocando el suelo con los pies.

El moreno se acercó a la chica y le besó la frente.

-Bien Mione y tú? O mejor dicho ustedes?- dijo mirando en dirección al rubio que acababa de aterrizar junto a la chica.

-Bien…- respondieron al unísono.

Los tres chicos se adentraron en el enorme edificio, Blaise se ofreció caballerosamente a llevar la nueva escoba de Hermione por ella.

-Oye Hermione, linda Saeta de Fuego, dónde la compraste?- preguntó desinteresadamente el moreno –y está grabada –añadió señalando el mango de la escoba donde escrito con letras plateadas decía "Hermione J. Granger".

-Fue un regalo de navidad- contestó ella al tiempo que Draco le pasaba un brazo por la cintura.

-Dragoncito, por qué a mí no me regalas cosas así?- dijo Blaise haciendo ojitos y poniendo una voz extremadamente melosa. (N/A Tipo Pansy Parkinson jeje)

-Simple Zabinni, NO SOY GAY!- dijo poniendo énfasis en las últimas tres palabras y Zabinni soltó una carcajada que resonó por todo el vestíbulo.

Mientras los tres chicos charlaban y reían, un pelirrojo y dos pelinegros acababan de apareces en la entrada principal, los cuales también reían animadamente y llevaban dos baúles levitando frente a ellos. El pelirrojo fue el primero en notar la presencia de Hermione en el vestíbulo al escuchar su risa, pero no le agradó nada la compañía que llevaba y es que Blaise Zabinni, Draco Malfoy y Ronald Weasley no eran lo que podemos llamar "íntimos amigos" en realidad a duras penas y se dirigían la palabra cuando era estrictamente necesario.

-Hermy!- gritó Harry que a diferencia de su mejor amigo no le importaba quien acompañaba a Hermione siempre y cuando ella estuviera feliz, era algo inexplicable en Hermione encontraba la hermana que nunca tuvo, al principio lo confundió con amor, pero no, Hermione no lo tenía enamorado, pero sí era más que solo cariño lo que sentía por ella era su pilar su consuelo su confidente, en definitiva era más que sólo su mejor amiga, era como su hermanita, aunque técnicamente ella era unos meses mayor que él.

-Harry, Ron!- exclamó ella corriendo hacia sus amigos –Cómo han llegado?

-Sirius fue por nosotros…- respondió el pelirrojo sin darle mucha importancia y dejando de abrazar a la chica.

Hermione se acercó a Harry y lo abrazó también. Se sintió extraño, no era lo mismo que cuado abrazaba a Draco, pero tampoco era lo mismo que cuando abrazaba a Ron. La chica comenzaba a aclarar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas, no era precisamente amor lo que sentía por el ojiverde, Harry era más que solo su mejor amigo, en él encontraba la familia que le fue arrebatada , lo quería en cierto modo más que Ron, pero no lo amaba y ahora lo entendía. Tal vez fue por eso que siempre se preocupaba por él más que por los demás, quizá esa fue la razón por la que siempre peleó a su lado y siempre estaría ahí para protegerlo, Harry era más que su mejor amigo, era su hermano del alma. Ahora todo estaba claro, se sentía mejor consigo misma, por fin había aclarado sus sentimientos y ya no sentía que engañaba al rubio de sus sueños, Draco Malfoy, con el pensamiento. Ron era su mejor amigo, Harry era su hermano del alma y Draco………….Draco era el amor de su vida.

-Que tal sus vacaciones chicos?- preguntó ella dulcemente.

-Bien gracias Hermy- dijo Harry –por cierto, adivina que…

-Qué?- preguntó ella impaciente.

-Te dije que adivinaras jeje……….. ya tengo novia como la vez…

-Enserio…cómo se llama? La conozco?

-Ehm no, no la conoces, se llama Susan, estudia para sanadora en San Mungo.

-Oh Harry, de verdad? Wow me alegro tanto por ti o bueno por ustedes, aunque siempre creí que terminarías con Ginny…

-A decir verdad ella tiene novio, pero no me quiso decir quien era.

-Y tú, qué tal tus vacaciones Ron?

-Nada mal- dijo poniéndose colorado.

-Algo me ocultas cierto?

-No nada…- pero un "ligero" cambio en su tono de voz lo delató. (N/A alguna vez vieron una serie de televisión llamada "Es tan Raven" si la vieron pues el cambio de vos es tan ligero como el de Raven cuando miente jaja)

-Vamos Ron…- Hermione puso cara de corderito degollado.

-Bueno pues es que yo….. pues… yo….yo estoy…estoy…saliendo…saliendo con….con….con…

-Con…- lo incitaron Harry y Hermione a la vez.

-Con Pansy Parkinson- dijo mirando hacia otro lado más rojo que su cabello (N/A si es que es eso posible ustedes que creen?)

-Que tú y Pansy qué?!- gritaron Harry, Hermione, Draco y Blaise mientras Ron se ponía colorado y Sirius se moría de la risa.

-Hermy no me juzgues, mírate, tú estas con Malfoy y Ginny……..vaya realmente no quiero ni imaginarlo, lo único que sé es que es de nuestra edad.

Blaise Zabinni dibujó una sonrisa muy sexy y miró hacia otro lado mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero color rosado, pero únicamente Draco y Hermione se percataron de la actitud del moreno, ya lo interrogarían más tarde y la castaña tendría una conversación con Ginny Weasley.

-Bueno Hermy, creo que te dejamos- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sí, hay que llevar esto arriba- secundó Harry –Sirius vienes?

-Seguro nos vemos luego Herms- respondió Sirius y le lanzó una mirada severa por no decir asesina a Draco.

La castaña, el rubio y el moreno se dirigieron nuevamente a la habitación de los dos primeros, para dejar las escobas en su lugar, pero Draco y Hermione tenían otros planes para Zabinni.

-Bueno par de tórtolos, Blaise Zabinni se retira…

--Ah no, Blaise Zabinni no va a ningún lado- dijo la chica sentándolo en la cama mientras el rubio cerraba la puerta mágicamente.

-Blaise, Blaise, Blaise…… planeabas ocultarme tu relación con la Weasley por siempre amigo?- inquirió Malfoy.

-De que hablas hermano, yo no…

-Blaise, más obvio no puedo ser, así que admítelo, tú y Ginny están juntos, interrumpió la castaña.

Lentamente las mejillas del moreno se tornaron de un color escarlata muy notorio, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la pareja.

-Está bien, está bien, tienen razón...

-Y por qué no nos habías dicho?

-Ginny no quería que la comadreja y el cara rajada lo supieran…todavía…así que decidimos mantenerlo un tiempo en secreto.

-Hay Blaise…- dijo Hermione rodando los ojos.

-Ya me puedo ir? Me ponen nervioso.

Hermione y Draco estallaron en carcajadas al ver la expresión del moreno que parecía un niño de cinco años mirando sus zapatos como la cosa más interesante del mundo mientras sus padres lo regañaban por haber roto una ventana con su pelota.

-Si Zabinni ya vete, pero cuidadito y me ocultas más cosas eh…- inquirió el astuto rubio.

Blaise se dirigió con paso lento a la puerta de la habitación, pero antes de abrirla y salir se volvió hacia el rubio y la castaña.

-Saben…la harían muy bien de padres- acto seguido desapareció por la puerta dejando a la pareja con la cara muy roja y la boca semiabierta.

Hermione miró de reojo a su novio que estaba completamente apenado, sus mejillas tenían un color escarlata brillante y la boca ligeramente abierta

-Draco, ahora vuelvo- dijo la castaña entrando al baño.

En eso una enorme lechuza gris con ojos color ámbar que se hallaba en la ventana, atrajo la atención de Draco, llevaba un paquete envuelto en papel marrón bastante grande. El chico abrió la ventana y tomó el paquete que llevaba el animal que segundos después de verse liberado del peso se fue volando, sobre el envoltorio café había una tarjeta que decía:

"_**Para Draco Malfoy habitación 1702**_

_**Estoy seguro de que te servirá de mucho, es una gran ayuda.**_

_**Remus Lupin"**_

Draco abrió el paquete con sumo cuidado para no dañar el contenido, fuera lo que fuera, y extrajo un gran libro con tapas de cuero café y páginas amarillentas algo desgastadas cuyo título rezaba.

"Vida y muerte Luz y oscuridad la batalla del fin de los tiempos…"


	10. Chapter 10Antiguo Egipto

Capítulo 10 Sorpresas del antiguo Egipto

**Capítulo 10 Sorpresas del antiguo Egipto**

Lentamente el rubio abrió el libro, en la primera página había un símbolo de un triángulo con un ojo al centro, en medio de una especie de cruz igual al de la portada y debajo de éste una nota escrita a mano que decía:

_**Draco,**_

_**Sé que tal vez no confíes totalmente en mí, pero yo quiero ayudar a Hermione tan desesperadamente como tú aunque nuestras razones sean muy diferentes.**_

_**Este libro contiene gran parte de la historia de Egipto así como muchas profecías y leyendas que te ayudarán a comprender mucho mejor la situación de Hermione.**_

_**Si necesitas cualquier cosa solamente avísame, me quedaré aquí un tiempo, debo concluir un asunto delicado.**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Remus J. Lupin**_

El rubio agradeció mentalmente al licántropo, realmente aquel libro le iba a ser de mucha ayuda e iba a comenzar a leerlo cuanto antes, aunque dudaba acerca de decirle todo a la castaña, nada le iba a impedir protegerla.

En ese instante la castaña salió del baño y se acercó caminando de manera que a Draco le pareció sumamente sexy y sensual, en cuanto reaccionó el rubio escondió rápidamente el libro debajo de la cama para que no lo viera la chica.

-Draco, te amo…- a pesar de que aquellas palabras ya se las había dicho con anterioridad, esta vez un retortijón en el estomago lo hizo sentirlas diferentes, más dulces y cálidas…mucho más…sinceras.

-Yo también te amo Hermione- la castaña se sorprendió, era la primera vez que el rubio pronunciaba esas dos simples palabras "te amo"

Su corazón se agitaba en su pecho desbocado, su respiración se hizo muy acelerada y en un impulso se abalanzó contra el chico haciéndolo caer al suelo con ella encima y sin más preámbulos lo besó.

--DMHG--

Draco observaba la luz de la luna colarse por la ventana y acariciar delicadamente la piel de sus adorada castaña que dormía plácidamente a su lado con un lindo pijama de color rosa, entonces recordó el libro que Lupin le había dado, quizá era hora de abrirlo y averiguar que sorpresas le regalaría el antiguo Egipto.

Abrió el libro por la séptima página, donde comenzaba el primer escrito, y comenzó a leerlo detenidamente para no pasar por alto ningún detalle.

"**Nefertiti fue conocida como una de las más grandes gobernantes del pueblo egipcio, poseedora de un gran juicio, lógica e intelecto, con los años fue adquiriendo gran sabiduría y conocimientos mágicos, puesto que ella fue una de las primeras brujas de la antigüedad.**

**Ascendió al trono aún siendo muy joven y se dice que nunca lo abandonó en cierto modo.**

**En su decimonoveno cumpleaños justo a la media noche, un símbolo comenzó a brillar abriéndole la puerta de grandes y misteriosos poderes completamente nuevos para la humanidad…"**

-Un sol y una luna dentro de una estrella de siete puntas…pero si fue…el mismo que tenía Hermione aquella vez- susurró Draco mirando a la chica que descansaba a su lado.

--DMHG--

Hermione despertó en cuanto los primeros rayos de sol acariciaron su rostro. Intentó dormir un poco más así que se giró en dirección contraria a la ventana y se encontró con cierto rubio de ojos grises profundamente dormido.

La chica comenzó a acariciarle el cabello tiernamente, sabía que a él le encantaba que hiciera eso, y no se equivocaba, a los pocos segundos el rubio estaba abriendo los ojos.

-Por favor…prométeme que voy a despertar así el resto de mi vida- dijo el chico aún algo adormilado.

La castaña solo rió y se agachó para darle un beso en los labios que Draco correspondió sonriente.

-Herms…qué día es hoy?

-El último de vacaciones Draco.

-En ese caso hay que aprovecharlo- dijo el rubio con una mirada sumamente pícara en el rostro.

-Que tienes en mente?...

--DMHG--

Remus caminaba distraídamente por la playa intentando aclarar su mente y sus pensamientos, aún no conseguía asimilar lo que le había dicho Draco. No podía creer que había tenido a su hija tan cerca sin haberlo notado.

-No es posible, en cierto modo era obvio, son tan parecidas, su intelecto…su físico…su manera de ser…hasta su manera de sonrojarse es tan parecida a ella…si fui ciego, yo buscaba ojos esmeralda o cabellera roja cuando tiene …mis ojos y mi cabello, o bueno el color, ya que su cabello indomable es como era el de ella…Lily (N/A Se lo esperaban? Seguro que sí dejé muchas pistas y si no bueno yo tengo un club de los despistados jajaja inscripciones abiertas)

Entonces su vista se enfocó en un punto cerca del mar y sonrió ante la visión que se le presentaba. Hermione, su Hermione, su hija estaba riendo en compañía de nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy mientras las olas estallaban cerca de ellos y él le hacía cosquillas, sinceramente ya no le importaba que fuera precisamente Draco Malfoy, el simple hecho de verla feliz le bastaba, además el rubio le había demostrado ser de perfecta confianza e instantes después sonrió aún más recordando una escena parecida algunos años atrás.

--FLASH BACK--

Remus Lupin y Lily Evans caminaban tomados de la mano por la playa, aún faltaban seis días para la luna llena y un hermoso atardecer era testigo de los besos que se dedicaba la joven pareja.

-Remus…

-Que pasa Lily?

Por unos instantes eternos sus miradas se encontraron y la necesidad de palabras se desvaneció por completo. De repente un brillo inusual cruzó los hermosos ojos esmeralda de la pelirroja que sonrió abiertamente.

-Tengo algo que decirte.

-Sucede algo malo?

-No.

-Entonces…

-Remus yo…yo…

-Tú…

-Remus estoy embarazada.

Los ojos miel-dorados del licántropo brillaron como nunca antes al tiempo que levantaba a la pelirroja en el aire y la hacía dar vueltas mientras ambos reían.

--FIN FLASH BACK--

Remus seguía observando desde lejos a los chicos, sentía unas ganas indomables de correr y abrazar a su hija, de decirle toda la verdad, pero como?...ese era su gran dilema.

--­--DMHG--­--

Draco acababa de tumbar a Hermione en la arena debajo de él y agradecía mentalmente a aquel que hubiera inventado el biquini pues la castaña lucía preciosa y sumamente sexy en su biquini café, era simple con aro de madera al centro de la parte superior uniendo dos triángulos que se sostenían en su lugar gracias a dos finas tiras que se ajustaban a su espalda y cuello y con una enorme flor amarilla en el triángulo derecho, la parte de abajo era del mismo tono de café completamente lisa y no era para nada exhibicionista.

Lentamente se inclinó a besarla suave y tiernamente como nunca antes había besado a nadie…ni siquiera a ella, ya no tenía ninguna duda, se había enamorado. La castaña pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco profundizando más el beso que se cargó de pasión y furia, pero sobre todo de amor. Hermione no recordaba que Draco la hubiera besado así desde antes de navidad cuando la acorraló contra la pared y realmente le gustaba, sentía un cosquilleo que se extendía por todo su cuerpo y un calor que se concentraba en ciertas zonas de él.

Draco estaba casi descontrolado, pero no creía aguantar mucho más _"Demonios me vuelve loco cuando me besa de esa manera"_ pensaba aún con los ojos cerrados sin separar los labios de los de ella ni un solo instante _"Joder Hermy dije que te esperaría, pero cuanto tiempo necesitas para estar preparada?"_.

El cuerpo del rubio aprisionaba el de ella contra la tibia arena a penas y se separaron un par de milímetros cuando el aire comenzaba a faltarles, pero casi inmediatamente volvieron a besarse con la misma intensidad de antes. Las manos de Hermione recorrían la espalda del chico de arriba abajo haciendo que este se estremeciera en cada roce y cada caricia. Lenta y cuidadosamente Draco comenzó a subir su mano desde la cintura de la chica acariciando su vientre haciéndole ligeras cosquillas hasta alcanzar su pecho, donde al principio dejó quieta la mano para luego apretar ligeramente mientras sus labios abandonaban los de ella para ocuparse de su cuello. Hermione permanecía con los ojos cerrados y giraba la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás para facilitarle al rubio su tarea, ella comenzó a soltar pequeños gemidos ahogados que hicieron que Draco perdiera la poca cordura y autocontrol que aún le quedaba. La otra mano del chico que aún estaba en la cintura de Hermione comenzó a descender acariciando sus largas y torneadas piernas para luego volver a subir por la parte interna del muslo causando que ella comenzara a respirar todavía más rápido y ligeramente entrecortado. Después de algunos minutos de deliciosa tortura para la castaña el chico rozó la tela de su traja de baño y ella se estremeció al contacto, lenta y suavemente comenzó a mover sus dedos en círculos sobre la delgada tela del traje de baño mientras Hermione se retorcía de placer, nunca había sentido eso, era extraño, excitante, placentero era…no encontraba palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento, lo que él le estaba haciendo sentir.

-Draco, Hermione?- una voz los hizo sobresaltarse y separarse momentáneamente.

-_"Que Blaise no tiene vida propia"_- pensó Draco con un genio de los mil demonios.

-Interrumpo?- preguntó Blaise mirando a Hermione de manera que a Draco le pareció sumamente Lasciva.

-Se te ofrecía algo Blaise?- dijo el rubio cubriendo a su novia y maldiciendo mentalmente al inepto que invento el biquini (N/A jajajaja creo que no se decide).

--DMHG--

Remus mientras tanto había regresado a su habitación y estaba tumbado en la cama cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo pausadamente.

-Lunático amigo…- comenzó Sirius, pero al ver el semblante triste del licántropo cambió completamente su expresión-…Qué sucede?

Remus giró lentamente la cabeza en dirección al animago son moverse siquiera de la cama, con un movimiento de cabeza le hizo entender a Sirius que se acercara y cerrara la puerta aunque además de hacer lo que el castaño le decía aplicó un hechizo silenciador y uno de impasibilidad a la puerta antes de aproximarse.

-Remus que pasa? Me estás asustando amigo.

-Sirius…recuerdas el secreto que te conté justo antes de la boda de James y Lily?

-Acerca de tu amorío con la pelirroja?

-Si…

-Claro, tú y Lily salieron un tiempo y vivieron juntos y así…pero eso qué tiene que ver?

-Oh, tiene mucho que ver.

-A que te refieres?

-Digamos que solo te conté la verdad a medias en ese entonces.

-Cómo que la verdad a medias? Moony explícate (N/A prefieren lunático o Moony?)

-Sirius…Lily y yo fuimos novios y vivimos juntos un tiempo, pero nunca te dije porqué o si?- el moreno negó con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama junto al licántropo, Remus suspiró antes de continuar, esa iba a ser un larga, larga historia –Canuto yo…fui el primero en convertirme en padre de los tres…(N/A omitamos a Peter obviamente)- Sirius abrió la boca desmesuradamente, pero dejó que Lupin continuara -…ocho meses antes de que naciera Harry…Lily y yo tuvimos una hija.

La cara de asombro del animago fue completamente indescriptible en cuanto recibió aquella información.

-Remus, tú…ella….

.Sirius si planeo contarte toda la historia espero que no me interrumpas…por favor- dijo severamente con un expresión que no admitía réplicas.

-Está bien- dijo el moreno sentándose en la cama preparándose mentalmente para el shock emocional que esa charla representaría.

-Como te decía Lily y yo tuvimos una hija aproximadamente nueve meses antes de que Harry naciera tal vez más, pero…en uno de los viajes que hicimos cuando ella tenía pocos días de nacida fuimos a España, ahí se realizó una especie de…profecía como la de Harry respecto a mi pequeña Temis…Temis Andrómeda Lupin-Evans, así se llamaba- agregó al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amigo –Digamos que ella es un tanto especial en muchos sentidos, pero…- al licántropo comenzaba a quebrársele la voz –en cuanto pasaron dos o tres horas desde que se realizara la…la…la profecía hubo una especie de percance, al parecer alguien la había escuchado, alguien que no nos convenía en absolutamente nada…

--FLASH BACK--

Remus Lupin y Lily Evans salían muy consternados con la pequeña Temis en brazos de aquel extraño pub español después de haber hablado con la excéntrica vidente.

Sin que nadie lo notara tres encapuchados se levantaron de sus asientos muy cerca de la barra y siguieron a la pequeña familia, ágilmente uno de ellos lanzó un desmaius que le dio a Lily de llano en la espalda haciéndola caer al suelo aún con su pequeña hija en brazos.

Lupin se giró furioso hacia sus atacantes, logró aturdir a uno y desramar a otro, pero el tercero fue lo suficientemente rápido para inmovilizarlo contra la pared y lanzarle un Petrificus Totaalus-

Frente a sus propios ojos Temis fue arrebatada de los brazos de se inconciente madres y con una sonrisa triunfal los encapuchados desaparecieron. Afortunadamente un par de magos turistas que pasaban por ahí vieron la escena y se apresuraron a reanimar a Lily y despetrificar a Remus.

-Remus, Remus! Temis…dónde está?

-Se…se la…lle…se la llevaron- dijo el licántropo con voz entrecortada.

Tardaron a penas unos minutos en avisar a la Orden y al ministerio. Para su desgracia los aurores llegaron antes que la Orden del Fénix y después de enzarzarse en una violenta batalla los tres encapuchados, que tiempo después fueron reconocidos como Bellatrix Lestrange, Evan Rosier y Barty Crouch Jr., todos mortífagos, salieron huyendo dejando atrás a la pequeña que a pesar de todos los incansables esfuerzos de sus padres no fue encontrada otra vez.

--FIN FLASH BACK--

-Lily quedó destrozada después de eso, aí que ella decidió volver a Londres mientras que yo estuve un tiempo vagando por el mundo buscando a mi hija y más motivos o medios para entenderla y ayudarla con su…ehm…condición especial…recuerdas que fui a Egipto?- el aciago asintió con la cabeza –fue por ella- dijo desviando la mirada hacia la ventana –para cuando regresé Lily se había casado con James y estaba embarazada de Harry…

Sirius se quedó unos minutos en silencio tratando de digerir toda la información que acababan de darle hasta que de repente comprendió algo, un pequeño detalle que se le había escapado por la sorpresa inicial.

-Pero Moony…nunca te había visto tan afectado, es decir, por qué ahora…

-Porque ya la encontré- dijo adelantándose a la pregunta de su amigo.

-Qué tú qué? Moony pero quién es? Dónde está?

-Está aquí…

-Aquí? Pero quién demonios es Remus?

-No se te ocurre nadie Pad?

Entonces Sirius recordó la primera clase de Camuflaje y Ocultismo que tuvo con los recién ingresados a la Academia.

-Hermione…- susurró de repente.

El licántropo solo asintió con la cabeza sin desviar la mirada de la ventana.

-Planeas decirle Moony?

-No sé como hacerlo, y si ella…no me quiere.

-No seas tonto Remus, claro que te quiere desde que tiene trece años.

-Pero, bueno…yo…me refería a…si no me quiere como…como…como padre.

-De verdad crees que Hermione reaccionaría así? Por Merlín Remus! Recuerdas cuando descubrió que eras un licántropo…Es de Hermione Granger de quien estamos hablando.

-Lupin.

-Qué?

-Su apellido es Lupin Padfoot.

-Temis Andrómeda Lupin- repitió bajito el animago.

-No la obligare a cambiar de nombre si ella no quiere.

-Primero tienes que decirle, después pensarán en lo del nombre que pueda o no o quiera o no tener.

-Supongo…

-Supongo no es una respuesta en estos casos Remus.

El licántropo miraba intensamente por la ventana pensando en el pasado, en el presente y en el futuro, no estaba solo en el mundo, un día alguien le dijo que por ser lo que era, un hombre lobo, no era menos que los demás, era una persona maravillosa con millones de virtudes y un pequeño defecto, que merecía amar y ser amado más que nadie en el mundo (N/A Remsy pooh yo pienso igual jaja si soy yo la que te lo está diciendo aunque no lo sepas jiji)

-Remus…- llamó Sirius al ver el estado en el que se encontraba.

-hummm….

-Qué decides?

-Lo haré- dijo volteando a ver al animago por primera vez desde que empezaron a hablar.


	11. Chapter 11 NOTA

Hola a todos y todas jiji bueno esto en realidad no es un capi…muy a mi pesar, pero tenía que avisarles que voy a estar desaparecida un mes a partir de mañana así que no voy a actualizar, pero voy a aprovechar para terminar todos los capis inconclusos qu

_**Hola a todos y todas jiji bueno esto en realidad no es un capi…muy a mi pesar, pero tenía que avisarles que voy a estar desaparecida un mes a partir de mañana así que no voy a actualizar, pero voy a aprovechar para terminar todos los capis inconclusos que me falta y prometo actualizar en cuanto regrese…porfis ténganme paciencia y traten de no matarme…**_

_**Besitos**_

_**Cuídense**_

_**Los y las quiere**_

_**Kambrin Potter**_

_**KaThY**_

_**Katherine**_


	12. Chapter 11 Adoptada

_**Lamento de veras en lo haber actualizado este fic en tanto tiempo, que sepan que no importa cuanto me tarde siempre voy a terminar lo que empiezo, así que no desesperen que no los voy a dejar plantados y me tendrán molestando hasta que termine.**_

_**Por favor no olviden dejar reviews que me alegran el día, GRACIAS POR LEER**_

_**Y sin más que decir…AL CAPÍTULO...**_

_**.:**__**:Después de Hogwarts…A never ending Dream::.**_

**Capítulo**** 11 ****Adoptada**

Hermione despertó en cuanto los rayos de sol comenzaron a colarse a través de las cortinas.

-¡Por Merlín!- exclamó la castaña al ver la hora, tenían trece minutos para estar listos si es que no querían llegar tarde.

Se levantó a tal velocidad que estuvo a punto de caerse y comenzó a dar millones de vueltas por la habitación.

-Draco, Draco, Draco despierta- dijo acercándose al rubio que dormía plácidamente boca abajo.

-Herms tengo sueño.

-Draquito, tenemos once minutos para estar en Camuflaje y Ocultismo…¿P es qué acaso quieres qué Sirius te deje sin la capacidad de tener descendencia por haber hecho quién sabe qué conmigo?

Draco se levantó de golpe al escuchar a su novia y tiró una foto de la familia de la castaña que descansaba en la mesa de noche, a la cual se le rompió el cristal y el marco de madera.

-Nena yo…lo siento de verdad yo…- dijo mirando a la chica.

-No te preocupes lo arreglo regresando.

Los chicos estuvieron listos en tiempo record y salieron corriendo rumbo al aula de Camuflaje y ocultismo donde llegaron a penas tres minutos antes de que comenzara la clase.

En cuanto entraron al aula se encontraron con que no solo Sirius y Tonks estaban dentro, a la izquierda de Sirius se hallaba el siempre apacible Remus Lupin con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

-Bueno como verán- comenzó Sirius –hoy no estamos solos, como vamos a con un tema complicado, cada pareja va a tener supervisión individual. Harry, Zabinni conmigo; Ron, Ernie con Tonks; Malfoy, Hermy con Remus- dijo los últimos nombres lanzándole una mirada de complicidad al castaño.

Todos se colocaron con sus respectivos tutores en espera de que les indicaran qué era lo que tenían que hacer. Tonks dio un paso al frente y todos la miraron con atención.

-Bien, hasta ahora hemos visto la transformación humana por medio de hechizos y poción multijugos, además de hechizos desilusionadores y la creación de trasladores- hubo un asentimiento general por parte de los alumnos –bien, ahora comenzaremos con una platica aún más complicada, que desarrollaran con el paso del tiempo y si se realiza correctamente evitaría la localización ya sea por medio de vista, olfato, gusto o tacto, sería tal y como si su presencia no existiera en absoluto. El uso de este hechizo es completamente reciente y son pocos los que lo conocen, así que tengan cuidado, si se realiza equivocadamente, podrían vagar en la nada unas cuantas horas o vivir sin alguna extremidad unos días- finalizó la pelirrosa.

Cada tutor se fue con su respectiva pareja.

-Hola profesor Lupin- saludó amablemente la castaña.

-Hermione, Draco- respondió el castaño inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-Profesor- finalizó el saludo el rubio mirándolo perspicaz.

-Bien- continuó el profesor –será mejor que pongamos manos a la obra.

--------------------DMHGDMGDMHG--------------------

Hacía poco que había acabado la clase de camuflaje y ocultismo, los últimos en salir habían sido Hermione y Draco tomados de la mano bajo la atenta mirada de cierto licántropo que los observaba atentamente con aire nostálgico.

-¿Cuándo planeas decirle la verdad Moony?- preguntó Sirius tras asegurarse de que se habían quedado solos por completo.

-No se como hacerlo Padfoot, de verdad que no…tengo miedo de que me rechace, miedo de que me odie, miedo de perderla…No puedo Sirius simplemente no puedo….

-Remus tú sabes perfectamente que Hermione en estos momentos hasta donde ella sabe, carece de familia alguna…no crees que tal vez, podría alegrarse y quizá le hiciera ilusión el descubrir que en realidad no está tan sola como piensa…

El castaño lo miró sorprendido, jamás en la vida pensó escuchar a Sirius Black decir algo de manera tan seria y madura, generalmente era él, Remus Lupin, quien daba los consejos, no por nada era conocido como la conciencia y razón de los merodeadores. Pero esta vez Sirius tenía razón debía decirle a Hermione toda la verdad…pero… ¿Cómo?

-Yo sé que encontrarás la manera Moony, siempre encontraste la manera de hacer todo, considera esto solo un T.I.M.O. más por pasar- terminó guiñándole un ojo antes de salir del aula dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

--------------------DMHGDMHGDMHG--------------------

"_**Un ángel caído puede tener una única pareja la cual, podría decirse, está predestinada. Una vez que se encuentren intentarán llamar su atención mutuamente no importa de que manera lo consigan.**_

_**La pareja de un ángel caído es eterna, uno no puede liberarse de aquello por lo que el amor de un ángel caído también se conoce como "La maldición divina" una vez que la relación entre ambos seres se haya consumado, no habrá nadie más que pueda existir en los ojos del otro ya q…"**_

Hermione, que había estado en el balcón, entró de vuelta a la habitación, haciendo sonar las campanas de viento que la menor de los Weasley le regalara a la castaña para navidad, por lo que el rubio ocultó rápidamente el libro debajo de su almohada. Draco se levantó con cuidado de la cama con intención de abrazar a su novia, pero el ruido que hace el cristal al crujir lo hizo mirar instintivamente hacia el suelo, la castaña se acercó y levantó la foto que se había caído en la mañana, antes de que se maltratara más.

Un par de hojas de papel cayeron al suelo de entre el marco y la fotografía, ambos se agacharon a recogerlas justo al mismo tiempo chocando levemente y sonriendo. Entonces Hermione estiró la mano y tomo una de las hojas que estaba doblada por la mitad dejando la otra boca abajo en el suelo. En cuanto la abrió notó que se trataba de una carta en la letra de su madre…

--------------------DMHGDMHGDMHG--------------------

Remus caminaba dando vueltas en su habitación, la conversación que había tenido esa mañana con su amigo lo había dejado más confundido, si cabe. Debía decir a Hermione la verdad, pero no sabía como hacerlo. No quería verla sufrir, ni quería que pensara que se trataba de una broma, pero por sobre todas las cosas…no quería que la pequeña castaña lo odiara…no lo soportaría.

Una vez más recordaba a su adorable pelirroja, se preguntaba qué habría hecho ella, si hubieran encontrado a Hermione antes…a Temis…quizá ella habría podido decir la cosas con más tacto, a ella no la habría resentido…pero a él…su mente era un caos no sabía que pensar, todo era tan complicado, después de casi veinte años había encontrado a su hija, la única familia que le quedaba y si no hacía algo pronto…la perdería de nuevo.

Necesitaba aire, quizá lo mejor sería aclarar su mente dando un paseo por la playa…solo. Dejó su túnica color café sobré la cama y se quitó los incómodos zapatos que había llevado todo el día. Aprovechando el hecho de que su habitación se encontraba en el primer piso, abrió la ventana de par en par y saltó fuera de ella, sintiendo inmediatamente el contacto de la arena bajo sus pies.

Caminó en silencio un par de minutos, hasta que noto el atardecer cernirse sobre él. Remus se quedó de pie mirando el horizonte sin verlo realmente, su mirada estaba perdida, y una ligera sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en su rostro hasta que…

-¡HERMIONE!

--------------------DMHGDMHGDMHG--------------------

Al reconocer la letra de su madre los ojos se le llenaron de diminutas lágrimas, pero aún así comenzó a leer , pero con cada nueva palabra sus ojos se abrían más y más, y el aire se le cortaba, al final se sentó en claro estado de shock y dejó que la página se deslizara de entre sus dedos hasta aterrizar nuevamente en el suelo. Draco la recogió rápidamente y comenzó a leer:

"_**Hermione:**_

_**Sabes, esto es más complicado de lo que alguna vez pensamos tu padre y yo, ahora te vemos a tus ocho años de edad, y ya nos has preguntado por qué no te pareces tanto a nosotros como tus amigos a sus padres, pero no nos es fácil explicarte que tú no eres nuestra realmente.**_

_**Sabes que siempre te quisimos, te dimos todo lo que necesitaste y te dimos todo el amor y cariño que teníamos en nuestros corazones.**_

_**Sé que puede que nunca te lo digamos, inclusive puede que lo averigües por ti misma o encuentres esta carta, y sí mi cielo, lo que quiero decir es que eres adoptada, sólo espero que alguna vez puedas perdonarnos por no decírtelo, siempre te amaremos y eso lo sabes.**_

_**Solo espero que si alguna vez llegas a leer esto no nos juzgues y prefieras hablar con nosotros primero…**_

_**Siempre con amor mamá y papá. "**_

Draco miró la otra página que había caído al suelo, pero nuevamente la castaña fue más rápida, aún así pudo ver lo que era por encima de su hombro. Un certificado de adopción…lo último que Draco alcanzó a ver fue a la castaña desplomándose.

-¡HERMIONE!- gritó desesperado levantando a la chica del suelo.

Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo usual, pero su pulso aún se encontraba estable. Al parecer era sólo un des

mayo, lo cual, tomando en cuanta el shock emocional que acababa de vivir, era bastante razonable.

Aproximadamente cinco segundos después la puerta de la habitación se abrió estrepitosamente dando paso a dos hombres que lucían agitados. Uno de ellos de cabello negro azulado y ojos grises, mejor conocido como el profesor Black, ni siquiera llevaba bien abrochada la camisa y el otro de cabello castaño y ojos miel con destellos dorados, es decir Remus Lupin, no llevaba zapatos ni túnica además de que tenía la parte baja de los pantalones húmeda y con arena incrustada.

-Mione- susurró Sirius- ¿Qué pasó?- inquirió esta vez mirando a Draco.

-Ella…desmayo…carta…padres….no…Mione…- no conseguía decir una oración coherente.

Remus palideció visiblemente. Ella lo sabía, estaba segura de que lo sabía, quizá no la versión completa, pero si lo suficiente para un desmayo, es decir que ella sabía que era adoptada…sólo no sabía que era de él…de él y Lily, lo que la hacía media hermana de Harry, su mejor amigo…demonios, la cosa cada vez era más complicada. Y ahora debía decirle, no había otra opción y ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo debía hacerlo.

-Mira Moony, ya despierta- dijo Sirius que en algún momento de había arrodillo al lado del rubio y la castaña.

En efecto Hermione se movía ligeramente y sus párpados temblaban, en cuanto abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue al castaño que aún estaba de pie frente a ella, luego sus ojos se dirigieron a su profesor y por último a su novio quién lucía tan consternado como ella.

-Tú…- dijo con un hilo de voz…tú leíste la…carta…de…de….de...- un asentimiento de Draco le indicó que no debía terminar aquella oración…que ya había entendido lo que quería decirle.

-¿Qué te pasó enana?- preguntó Sirius con aire fraternal –nos has dado un buen susto al desvanecerte así jovencita.

-Sirius yo…

-Sabes pequeña tal vez con quien deberías hablar en privado es con Remus- dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie –Malfoy tú y yo desparecemos…ahora…

Y literalmente arrastrando al rubio fuera de la habitación dejó a su mejor amigo con Hermione, esos dos tenían mucho, mucho de que hablar y mientras más rápido aclararan las cosas sería mejor para todos, sobre todo para esos dos.

Hermione observo a Sirius cerrar la puerta una vez que su novio hubo salido. No entendía porqué la habían dejado sola con su ex profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, ahora lo que necesitaba era estar sola, solo estar sola…no quería hablar con nadie, porque nadie, más que Draco, sabía lo que sucedía…nadie podía entenderla ahora…

-Hermione- Remus e había sentado en el suelo a su lado sin tener mucho contacto con ella.

-Ese no es mi nombre- susurró con un ligero tono de rencor en la voz –ni siquiera conozco mi verdadero nombre porque soy adoptada y nunca nadie se molestó en decírmelo- necesitaba desahogarse, y si Remus era el único en esa habitación…con él se desahogaría.

-Temis…- dijo en un susurró aún más bajo pero que aún así la chica alcanzó a escuchar perfectamente.

Hermione levantó la vista y la enfocó en los melados ojos del licántropo, el nombre que había mencionado lo conocía…pero no estaba segura de dónde lo había escuchado…era suyo…su nombre, pero Remus no tenía manera de conocerlo...aún así algo le decía que había algo más que debía saber…algo que debía recordar…

-¿Cómo…?


	13. Chapter 12 Una charla con Remus

**Hola! Si lo sé, no tengo perdón, pero es que últimamente he esta de cabeza y metida en más problemas de lo que puedo controlar jeje así que les voy a decir algo…antes solía tener una imaginación desbordada todo el tiempo gracias a algo que ahora me falta (noooo no son drogas jaja), tiempo y una musa que no huía cada cinco minutos, por lo tanto podía manejar todas mis historias sin ningún problema, así que ahora voy a seguir una (sin abandonar las demás) de entre Salvada por Snape, En contra del tiempo, A Never ending dream y que eres capaz de hacer por amor (Abismo es una historia aparte e este caso jiji) y decidí que lo haré según el publico lo pida.**

**Es decir, la historia que reciba más reviews en éste ultimo capítulo que suba será la primera que termine, la segunda con más reviews la siguiente y así (daré dos semanas de plazo sale).**

**NO VOY A ABANDONAR NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS!!!**

**Además si me concentro solo en una terminaré más rapido con los capis y actualizaré más rapido asi que se los dejo a ustedes**

**Ahora si a leer.**

_**.::Despu**__**és de Hogwarts…A Never Ending Dream::.**_

**Capítulo 12 Una Charla con Remus**

Remus se quedo callado un momento mirando hacia la ventana, no sabía como responder a la pregunta tan vagamente formulada por la castaña. Pasó una mano por su ya de por sí despeinado cabello castaño. Una Respuesta. Le debía a la chica una respuesta…una muy complicada.

-Hermione….o prefieres acaso…

-Her…Hermione está bien Remus.

El ex profesor de Defensa suspiro audiblemente y comenzó a jugar de nuevo con su cabello. Se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación hasta que quedo frente a frente con Hermione mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Hermione, yo sabía que eras adoptada, pero no me enteré sino hasta un fecha reciente, muy reciente- su voz parecía mas baja y suave cada segundo –alguien me dijo algo que yo…no podía dejar de reconocer.

-Remus…¿Qué sucede?

-Voy a empezar desde el principio Hermione, y te pido que por favor no hagas preguntas sino hasta el final.

Hermione solo asintió tomo asiento sobre la cama, abrazó una de las almohadas y palmeó el lado opuesto de la cama. Remus suspiró por milésima vez desde que se encontró solo con ella en la habitación y se acercó hasta acostarse a su lado. La castaña se recargó en su pecho sin dejar de abrazar su almohada.

-Recuerdas hace tiempo en Grimmauld Place cuando me dijiste que yo aun estaba a tiempo de amara a alguien- la chica solo asintió brevemente –yo te respondí que no volvería a hacerlo ¿no es así' que yo ame una vez y ese amor era para siempre –después de otro asentimiento por parte de ella el licántropo continuó – Hermione yo estuve enamorado mucho tiempo, no me casé tengo que admitirlo a pesar de que lo deseaba…la ley prohíbe a los licántropos contraer matrimonio y procrear…yo ya había roto la mitad de aquella ley como para romperla del todo e ir a Azkaban…

Hermione no estaba segura del porqué Remus le contaba esta historia o qué tenía que ver con ella, pero ahora entendía porqué siempre había sido tan cerrado, aunque ahora no entendía. Remus había tenido un hijo… ¿Dónde estaba?

-Tuve una hija Hermione, hace casi veinte años…tendría tu edad si estuviera conmigo. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién pudo haber sido la madre de mi hija?

Comenzó a repasar todas y cada una de las conversaciones que tuvo con aquel hombre, ya fuera en su tercer grado o después en Grimmauld Place, también las cosas que le contaba Harry de él y lo que alguna vez llegaron a platicar cuando le enseñó el encantamiento Patronus. La única mujer que alguna vez llego a mencionar, siempre con un aire soñador fue…

-Lily…fue Lily no es así, ¿La madre de Harry?

Remus suspiró y miró brevemente al techo antes de asentir, confirmando las sospechas de Hermione. Comenzó a acariciar su rizado cabello.

-Nuestra hija fue secuestrada cuando aun era muy pequeña, tendría un par de meses a lo mucho, eso nos destruyó a Lily y a mí. No9s distanciamos. Yo huí, estaba aterrado y enojado conmigo mismo, no quería enfrentar la realidad. Cuando volví, fue porque James me lo pidió…casi mi lo suplicó. Volví para su boda con Lily. Y Harry nació poco después. Fue prematuro…siete meses creo. Después pasó toda la catástrofe de la profecía –dudó un momento, pero al final prefirió no mencionar absolutamente nada de la profecía que la concernía a ella, aún no era el momento apropiado y serían demasiadas noticias que asimilar de un solo golpe. Lo mejor sería esperar –Sabes…Harry y mi hija se llevan a lo mucho un año…estudiaron el mismo año en Hogwarts, yo le di clases a ella y no me dí cuenta ¿sabes porqué?

-No- l murmullo de Hermione fue tan bajo, casi inaudible, que si Remus no hubiese tenido tan desarrollado el sentido del oído, no la hubiese escuchado.

-Porque yo buscaba cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos verde esmeralda…alguno de los dos… ella nació con los ojos grises como la mayoría de los bebés la dejé de ver antes de que se definiera el color. Nunca esperé que tuviera mis ojos y mi cabello…

Hermione sentía que ese algo que tenía que recordar le taladraba la mente sin llegar a aparecer nunca en un pensamiento concreto…sabía que había algo dentro de la historia de Remus que tenía que comprender. Es solo que era tan complejo o tan evidente que no lo lograba y eso la frustraba…comenzaba a dolerle. Remus pareció notar el ambiente tesarse por lo que la abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho y comenzó a tararear en su oído logrando que se tranquilizara poco a poco.

-Remus…- Hermione susurró agarrando cada vez con más fuerza la camisa que llevaba puesta el hombre a su lado.

La castaña levantó la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos color miel iguales a los suyos. Daban la apariencia de estar hechos de chocolate. Observó las facciones de su ex profesor en silencio y enterró a manos en su cabello castaño tan parecido al de ella. Poco a poco las piezas del rompecabezas comenzaban a encajar una a una en su mente. Si la locura que su perturbada mente estaba maquinando era real, si aquella fantasía resultaba no serlo…entonces ella no estaba sola…y Harry tampoco. Abrió los ojos completamente sorprendida y hasta cierto punto asustada.

-Sabes ¿Cuál era el nombre de mi hija Hermione?- ella negó lentamente sin salir de su recién adquirido asombro –era Temis…Temis Andrómeda Lupin.

**--------------------DMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDMHGDHGDMHGDMHGDMHG--------------------**

**Bien ya saben hasta aquí de momento….y no olviden sus reviews está vez mucho más que vitales. **

**En dos semanas (.2009) contaré reviews y publicaré en mi Perfin el orden en el que las historias serán terminadas.**

**Un beso**

**Los y las quiero mucho**

**Kambrin Potter**

**KaThY**

**Katherine**


End file.
